Call On Me
by Her Sweetness
Summary: To win their trust, Marik and Malik are enrolling in Yami and Yugi’s school complete with disguises and fake names. With yamis and hikaris running amok, High School never tasted so sweet. COMPLETE!
1. Lesson One: Morning Rituals

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her Sweetness: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you… the WINNER! Yes, yes. _Call_ _On Me_ has won this contest and rightly so, if I do say so myself. Secretly, I was rooting for it.

Well, we shall press on. But before I do, I'd like do give a special shout out to my reviewers, who make me very happy to be here. (I know, I sound like I'm accepting an Oscar…) Oh, and another thing… you guys picked this so you better review for it!

As always, I'll see you at the end.

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 1:

It was early in the month of August. The night before, a violent storm had passed and now the streets of Domino were slick and covered in debris. Being that it was about nine o' clock on the dot, the youth of that strange city were on the move. Catching buses and walking past the houses that were entirely too tired to get up for school.

Inside one of these many houses, resided Marik and Malik, who weren't the least bit concerned with what went on outside.

Malik sat calmly at their kitchen table, cutting his toenails in peace. His yami hadn't gotten up yet and he was thankful. Normally, when practicing his morning rituals, Malik preferred to be alone.

He hummed mutely for a few minutes before the door swung open and Marik came rushing inside, "Good news, Malik, I've gained four pounds!"

"Gah!" Malik had almost clipped his entire toe off from surprise. The clipper flew out of his hand and landed into the coffee cup Marik had in his hand. "Marik, look what you made me do!"

"…" Marik looked at his tainted coffee, "Oh well, I'm sure I wont taste it." He then took a large gulp and Malik watched in despair, his morning-clipping session had just been ruined.

"Marik… What're you doing up, anyway? I thought you were asleep."

"Well, as I said before, I gained about four pounds. And that's in the past two weeks alone." He said, when he'd finished choking on his coffee.

"… And you're telling me this, why?"

Marik turned his back and thought for a moment, "How much do you weigh, Malik?"

"Marik, that's terribly insensitive to ask someone about their weight! If I didn't know you personally, I'd really take offense!"

"That still doesn't answer my question…" He grinned tauntingly, "You've gained a lot haven't you?"

His hikari mumbled something while blushing furiously. Marik tilted his head, "I couldn't hear you." Malik growled and shouted, "135 pounds, okay! Good grief!"

"I knew it!" He pointed accusingly at Malik, "Been eating a lot of Popsicles, right? You shouldn't feel ashamed, Malik, I'm up to 138. And do you know why we're higher than normal on the scale?"

"…Why?"

"Who else? Yami and Yugi!" Marik strutted over to the window and pointed outside to the gray streets. About ten or twenty kids were traveling in a scattered group, heading to their high school. Within the bunch were two tri-color haired boys; their millennium puzzles dangling from their necks.

Malik looked out the window alongside his yami, "Um… But they aren't the ones who gave me the Popsicles, Marik, it was-"

"I'm not talking about Popsicles!"

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Marik nodded, "They've been on summer vacation for about two months, right? (Malik nodded) And during those two months, we've tried just about everything to get their stupid millennium puzzles! But nothing we try works. They've even fortified the Game Shop with tissue paper, so we can't even sneak in anymore!"

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice."

"And, for the past two weeks, we've been gorging ourselves because, there's nothing else to do! They're getting too smart…"

"Well, okay, I agree…" Malik turned back to the table, "But what are we supposed to do about it? They know all our moves. And we definitely don't know enough about them to do anything."

"…"

"In order to carry out our lifelong mission, we'd have to have them trust us."

"…"

"We'd have to catch them off-guard…" Malik put his head on the table and sighed, "We'd have to… have to…"

"Malik," Marik whirled around and ran over to his hikari, "You're an absolute _genius_!"

"Uh…"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"Okay…"

"That's exactly what we need to do!"

Malik nodded and jumped up and down, "Of course. I am a genius. This is what we need to do. I'm so glad I thought of it."

Marik watched his hikari's merrymaking for about a minute before he said, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope!" He shouted with joy, "I thought maybe I could cover it up!"

He put a hand on Malik's head to keep him on the ground, "Well then, stop hopping and listen. I figure that we _need_ to have Yami and Yugi trust us! Without trust, what is there?"

"But… how will we get them to trust us? They hate us."

Marik leaned in and whispered in Malik's ear, "It won't be us they'll see."

"What!"

"That's right. I figure we hit them on their own turf, only there's a difference… we'll pretend to be someone else! We'll just use disguises! We can use your make-up kits!"

"Marik, that'll never-"

"And to take away suspicion of a ambush, we'll… we'll just enroll in their school!"

"…" Malik fell backwards and blacked out. Marik stood over his hikari's unmoving body, "Um… Malik?"

It was about three hours when Malik woke back up. Resting on their living room couch, his head was dizzy and all he could visualize was haze. A moan escaped his lips and he sat up, looking around. "… Um… Whew…" He sighed when he realized he was in his own house, "That must've been a dream… heh heh, only a silly dream."

He got up and looked in the hallway and then the kitchen, "Marik? Marik, where'd you go?"

In less than a minute, the front door opened and Marik walked in with two pieces of paper, "Oh, hey, Malik. You came to."

"Came… to?"

"Yeah, you fainted. I swear, you're such a girl."

Before Malik could even get upset about his yami's rude comment, he noticed a yellow sheet of paper Marik placed in his hands, "What's this?"

"Take a look." He grinned.

Malik looked down and the paper read as follows:

**Domino High School**

**Student Schedule**

**Ishtar, Malik.**

**French 1. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Period 1**

**Algebra 1/ Homeroom . . . . . . Period 2**

**Reading . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Period 3**

**Journalism . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Period 4**

**Biology. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Period 5**

**English. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Period 6**

**Physical Fitness. . . . . . . . . . . .Period 7**

**Student Number: 9542333 Sex: M**

Malik looked back at his yami, horror stricken, "M-Ma-Marik… I-I… Sch-school…!"

"Isn't this cool, Malik? We each have classes with Yami and Yugi. That way one of us will be with them at all times!"

"…" Malik fainted again.


	2. Lesson Two: Undercover

Call On Me

Chapter 2:

When Malik opened his eyes, he was in another part of their house. The bedroom, to be exact; with his eyes opening to haze and confusion once again, he felt that this was getting a bit old. He was brought to full attention by his yami who was happily sitting at his desk, in front of a mirror, putting on makeup.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie-world…" Marik sang in monotone to himself, unaware of his hikari's confusion.

Malik quirked an eyebrow, "Um, Marik-"

Quickly, Marik spun around in his chair, now facing the younger boy. He grinned shyly and said, "S-So, what do you think?"

At first, Malik, being sleepy-eyed and dizzy, had no idea what Marik was talking about. 'What do I think about… what?' He thought, but then, upon opening his eyes wider, he noticed his yami's face no longer looked the same.

"W-What'd you do to your face!"

Marik sighed, knowing that sooner or later his hikari was going to notice. How could he not? He looked so… different. While Malik had passed out, Marik quickly went to work on his visage. Using a certain kind of foundation to cover up his tan, his face was now the skin tone of Yugi's. His hair was straightened and cut, hanging slightly above his earlobes, it was no longer blonde but jet-black. Malik then noticed one of his yami's strongest features, his eyes, were changed as well. The eyes that used to burn a hole into Malik's mind were not the misty purple anymore, but an unbelievably light blue.

He twisted his mouth, "Stop starring, will you? Ra, you're making me nervous."

Malik got up and walked over to Marik, poking him on the tip of his nose to make sure he was taking to who he thought he was. "Jeez, you really changed."

"…Better or worse?"

"…" Malik hesitated. He wasn't as blunt as Marik was and didn't want to hurt his feelings. But, he had to give his opinion, "Hmm. I'd have to say worse. I like the old you better."

"Ugh!" He banged his head on the table, causing it to wobble, "What I do for those stupid puzzles…! Oh well. I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm done over here, so Malik, you're up."

Malik gasped, "You're not serious!"

"I knew you weren't going to come along quietly, you never do. Listen; if we're going to be students in Domino High School with Yami and Yugi, we can't look like us! That would defeat the whole purpose of the trust game. Duh."

"Well, yeah, but… Marik, I like the way I look."

Marik ignored this comment the best he could and continued, "Do you want to be a redhead or a brunette? I stole a bunch of different color contacts from this blind lady down the street, so your have your choice of eyes."

"… I can see where this is going." Malik surrendered, "Okay, Marik, I choose…"

It was about two hours until Malik was done. He was very picky, and whenever he choose something, he'd immediately push Marik away and say, "Wait, wait! I changed my mind!" Eventually, after five rounds of this, Marik ended up forcing on Malik what _he_ thought looked good.

When it was all done, Malik emerged, looking quiet a bit different. Marik had cut his hair about an inch shorter and spiked it. Coloring it dark blue, and highlighting the tips to give him the 'wet' look. Malik's eyes were also hidden, a new color making itself known. A soft, chocolaty brown that looked surprisingly identical to Ryou's eyes.

Marik held up and mirror to Malik and grinned, "I'm such a genius."

He looked at himself from top to bottom, "M-Marik…! I-I look so… so CUTE! I can't believe it! I-Is this really me? REALLY? What did you do? You're so awesome; I look like one of those Australian models! All I need is a kangaroo! Oh, Marik, can I have a kangaroo? Pretty, pretty please!"

"…" Marik frowned and walked into their closet, regarding his hikari on the way, "You need to chill. We're not getting a kangaroo. And besides that, you have to focus, Malik."

Malik was gazing at himself in the mirror, blowing kisses to his reflection.

"Anyway, I got our uniforms, today. They're alright I guess, although I'm really not fond of the color blue… Oh and I forgot to mention our…" Marik came out of the closet with their uniforms in his arms, and stopped talking when he noticed Malik whispering sweet nothings to himself.

"Ahem." Marik was trying his best to control his temper.

Malik looked up, innocently at his yami, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"…This is a very important mission and you're obsessing over a stupid makeover! Malik, sometimes, I just cannot believe my eyes!"

"I feel so pretty."

He puffed out his cheeks and glared at Malik, "… I should've made you ugly."

Malik gasped, becoming teary eyed.

"Alright, enough!" Marik commanded, "Stop all this nonsense and let me continue. Ahem, as I was saying… I got our uniforms today." He threw the slightly smaller blue jumpsuit at Malik, "We start school tomorrow. Now, like I said earlier, we're going _undercover_. That means _no one_ is to know who we are, Malik! No leaking information to people who complement you on your body or-"

"Tee-hee!" Malik beamed and struck a pose.

"…" He continued without argument, "We're only there to get those two idiots to trust us. Be kind to them, Malik. We must be sweet and… friendly. Appeal to their egos. Compliments are the key."

"Where are you getting this stuff?"

"I can honestly say I don't know."

"Well, this'll be odd, Marik… After a year and a half of hating, stealing and maiming Yami and Yugi, we have to be their friends?"

"Ah, no! That's where the plan falls apart!" Marik shook his head vigorously, "We cannot forget that we are on a mission! No real friendships will be formed! This is strictly a search and rescue mission. Search for their soft spot, and rescue the millennium puzzles. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Trust me, Malik, this is going to go well, I can feel it in my bones. Finally, we shall get on Yami and his hikari's good side and then, with our awesome powers of friendshipness… we will rule the world!"

"… Is friendshipness a word?"

"Work with me here, Malik! I'm trying to be insightful. Now, for the next phase of our plan… I had to do a little imagining with our transcripts."

"Oh no. Imagining?"

"Now, before you say anything, I did this for our own good. If we're going undercover, we very well cannot have our same names, can we?"

Malik looked a bit woozy.

Marik grabbed and shook him, "Don't you faint on me, Malik, not again! (Malik nodded) Okay, I changed our names, but not _dramatically_ so you don't have to sink into a depression. All I did was reverse our names, that's all."

"…Oh? Reverse? Let's see, that means my name would be…" Malik thought for a moment, "Kilam?"

"And I'm Kiram. See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"But, Marik! That name makes me sound like someone's pit bull! I don't like it!"

"Well, too bad. You've gotten your makeover and your new name, what else could you possibly want from me!"

"… A kangaroo."

"NO!"

* * *

The next day was different from yesterday. All the rain had dried up over the course of the clear night and left the streets a tinted yellow, only sunshine beating down on the ground. It was around nine-thirty or so; Marik and Malik were running as fast as they could. They'd gotten up a little late and had missed the first bell.

"Marik, I can't believe we're late on our first day!" Malik shouted to his yami. They both were in their disguises, looking quiet opposite, yet still very attractive.

"Relax, will you? And stop calling me Marik! I'm Kiram!"

"R-Right… Kiram."

_Ding Ding Ding_. The last bell rang and they were officially tardy. As they slid into the hallway, one of the school's Hall Monitors directed them to their first period, room # 123. When they arrived, a woman standing at the front of the classroom looked at them in surprise.

Marik and Malik gingerly stepped into the room, the woman immediately recognizing them. "Oh, ho! You must be the new students. Class, I want to introduce you to Kiram and Kilam Ashley. They just moved to Domino from Italy."

Malik quirked an eyebrow and whispered to Marik, "Ashley? Is that supposed to be our last name or something? And where'd you get 'Italy' from? Marik, this is-"

He covered his hikari's mouth, "Ex-nay on the Marik-ay." He mumbled and Marik whined in the back of his throat.

"I am Madame Lovelady, please take your seats." She said. Apparently this was their new French teacher, she looked kind enough so Malik smiled at her and took his seat next to his yami and right behind Yami and Yugi. The two boys didn't pay any attention to the new students and Marik new he'd accomplished phase one.

He grinned to himself, 'Yes! We're in.'


	3. Lesson Three: First Day Part 1

Call On Me

Chapter 3:

Madame Lovelady may have seemed sweeter than Raspberry pie, what with her long blonde hair, pale complexion, and ruby red lips… but looks can be deceiving. As she continued her lecture to them, in French, (Marik notice he couldn't understand a word she was saying) more and more assignments appeared on the chalkboard. So many homework assignments and not one was in English.

But before she began that day's lesson, she assigned Marik and Malik a guide for their first day. A 'Student Buddy-Buddy' as Madame Lovelady called it. Double 'buddy' because there were two boys in need of buddies. And only one was available.

"Ryou, be a dear and help these two Italians get through their first day. We're short-handed on Buddies this week, because of that… _incident_… with the P.E. teacher." She whispered the last words and the rest of the class nodded solemnly.

"Of course," The pink-haired boy beamed over at his two new classmates, "I'll help them with whatever they need!"

Malik eagerly waved at Ryou, forgetting temporarily that he was no longer Malik, but Kilam. A complete stranger in Ryou's eyes. Though, Ryou waved back, smiling all the same.

When the teacher turned her back, continuing to write on the board, Ryou switched seats with another boy, sitting next to Marik. "Welcome to Domino High. My name is Ryou, how are you?"

Malik giggled, "Hi, Ryou. I'm Ma…. I'm Kilam. And this is my…" He pointed to Marik but was now at a loss for words. What to call him? There was no way he could refer to him as a yami, so he decided to improvise, "H-He's my great-aunt's sister's nephew's son twice removed. O-On my mother's side."

Marik and Ryou starred at him blankly. Marik was ready to smack his hikari and Ryou simply grinned shyly, 'Well… they _are_ Italian, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.' He thought to himself.

After Marik introduced himself properly, Ryou took the initiative and introduced him to the class, silently, so Madame Lovelady wouldn't notice, "…And that's Joey and… oh, this is Yami and Yugi. They're really good friends of mine."

Upon hearing their names, the spiky-haired boys whirled around to finally notice their newly transformed enemies. Yami smirked and said hello. Nothing special and a standard greeting at best. Yugi, on the other hand, was a bit friendlier.

"So, do you like it here in Domino? Are you two related? You don't look much like each other. You don't look Italian either, were you born there? Where are your parents? Do you live alone? Are you hobos? I'm not fond of hobos; I hope you're not. You don't look like hobos, you look shiny and clean. Do you take showers everyday? I know this girl who takes a shower once a month, she's in my Biology class, you'll probably get to see her later. Do you think-"

"Please." Yami placed a hand over his hikari's mouth, gently, "Yugi, maybe now would not be the best time to… engage in a question and answer session."

Marik nodded, relief washing over him. 'Ra, that kid has a mouth on him! I've never heard so many words pour from one kid at one time!'

"Ahem!" Madame Lovelady was glaring down the five youngsters' backs, totally unaware of her presence the moment before. "I understand that you're new, Kilam, Kiram… but I trying to teach here! And, Mr. Motou, would you like to teach them French?"

"Eh…" Yugi shivered, "Non, Madame Lovelady, je nes suis pas."

She nodded her approval and scooted back to the board, continuing her writings and occasional rants in another language. As an effect of her interruption, Yami and Yugi quickly turned around and so had Ryou, now paying full attention to the board.

Marik tapped his finger on the desk and turned to look at Malik, who was whispering to Ryou, obviously becoming fast friends once again. Marik was about to address his hikari but as he tapped him on the shoulder, the bell rang. _Ding Ding Ding_!

Everyone got up and headed out of the front door, Madame Lovelady saying goodbye in French on their way out. Ryou stood with Marik and Malik as they looked around, quiet a bit of panic in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Marik asked, "Everyone's leaving. Is school over so soon?"

Ryou was about to answer but was cut off by Malik's strange reaction to the bell.

Malik raised his arms into the air, "This… The Great Migration!"

"…" They both starred at him. Ryou shook his head and smirked, "Um… no, no, I don't think it is. It's time for our second class and homeroom. C'mon, you have Algebra 1 next, right?"

Ryou led them out of the room and out into the hallway. It was painted an off-white dingy color, and the lockers were a harsh green. Papers and lollipops streamed along the floor, as the busy students' feet shuffled along. They past a young student in a blue uniform, she saluted to Ryou and continued to stand there.

"What is that?" Malik asked, pointing to the young lady.

"Oh, her? That's Sable. She's the Hall Monitor for the sophomore class this year. She's very strict some times and aspires to be a cop after she graduates. If I were you two, I'd stay away from her though. She can get… _overzealous_ with her duties."

Malik nodded and smiled back at Sable, no comment from her. Soon, they arrived at another room on the second floor, "Well, here were are." Ryou said before opening the door and entering along with them.

Marik looked around the classroom eagerly, trying to search for Yami and Yugi. Their first period together had been ruined, due to interruptions and lack of interest. Yugi was sighted in the front of the classroom, pencil in hand and facing the teacher. Obviously a class pet. Then he looked around. No Yami.

"Hey, Ryou." Marik looked at his 'Buddy' when they sat down, "Where's the Pharaoh?"

Ryou shot a look at him, "The Pharaoh…?"

"Ah, no! No, no! I-I meant… Y-Yami. You see, he has such an Egyptian look to him and so… I slipped and called him a…"

"Oh! I see. He he he. You had me confused for a moment there. Well, anyway, Yami has a T.A class right now. So it's us, all by ourselves."

"Hmm…" Marik furrowed his brow. This was unacceptable. He wanted and _needed_ to befriend not only Yugi but the Pharaoh as well. But, he decided, one, for now, was better than nothing.

As the fat math teacher waddled up to the overhead, turning it on and beginning his lesson on Quadratic Formulas, Marik and Malik were busy conspiring.

"Okay, okay," Marik whispered to his hikari, getting out a clean sheet of paper, "We're going to write Yugi a friendship note. A note showing that we're interested in quote-unquote 'belonging' to him."

"… Sounds kinky."

Marik glared, "Shut-up and write." He began saying whatever he wanted in the note and Malik wrote it down. Partly because Malik's handwriting was sweet and clean… and partly because Marik can barley write the English language. When he was almost done, Mr. Bloomsburg, the Algebra teacher, notice the two talking and not taking notes.

He walked over and stood behind their desks, "Kiram."

Marik paid no mind and continued to study the note.

"Kiram!" Mr. Bloomsburg continued calling his name, "Mr. Ashley!"

Malik noticed their teacher standing there, an annoyed frown plastered on his face. "Um… _Kiram_." He nudged his yami with his forehead, "Kiram, our teacher is talking to you."

"What?"

"Kiram…" Malik leaned in and whispered, "Reversed… Marik…"

"Oh… oh!" He whipped his head around, "Sorry, man, didn't hear you calling me. You need something?"

"Well, it'd be nice if you stopped congregating with your little play-mate and joined us in the Math World. Please come up to the overhead and solve equation number fourteen. That is… if you can."

Marik sneered, taking that as a full-on challenge. Being the aggressive boy he is, he gladly snatched the marker from Mr. Bloomsburg and strutted up to the overhead. Once there, in front of twenty students, he gulped and looked down at the problem, nervously, "Okay… Number fourteen."

The equation was long and dragged out. B plus over minus the square root of B squared minus 4 times A and B all over 2A. (**A/N**: Yes, that's a real formula. _I_ have to do it…) Marik scratched his head then set to work. It took him about forty minutes and when he'd finished more than half the class had fallen asleep.

Mr. Bloomsburg blinked and walked over to see what his new student had done. He looked at the problem and saw that in the forty minutes, Marik had merely put 3 ½ as the answer. Which was completely off.

After receiving skeptical and annoyed looks from his teacher, Marik shrugged, "What?"

"… Sit down, Mr. Ashley."

"Whatever." He said and returned to his seat.

However, before Marik even reached his seat, the bell rung. He walked out into the hallway and saw Ryou and Malik walking over to him. Marik asked where they had wandered off to and he got his response.

"Kilam wanted to deliver something to Yugi's locker. We left a note in there and headed back here." Ryou explained.

Marik looked at his hikari, "Great job, Ma- Um… Kilam, Ryou. Now we got em for sure…" Realization flashed in Marik's eyes, "Wait! Ma- Kilam, I didn't finish the note! It had mistakes! No punctuation!"

"Umm. Oops?" Malik hadn't realized there were _mistakes_. He didn't even look at it when his yami left to do the math problem. He just folded it nicely and put _To Yugi Motou :D _on the front in nice cursive. Malik waved away the comment and sighed, "Kiram… Don't worry, I'm sure there was nothing too bad in there."

"No, Ma- Kilam, you don't understand! I doodled some-"

Before Marik could finish his sentence, Ryou looked over his shoulder and waved wildly. "Hey there, Bakura!" He smiled at a young man, identical, yet slightly taller to Ryou. His spiky silver hair tied in a ponytail, he stood in the middle of Marik and Ryou.

"…" He looked at Ryou, "I want to go home."

"Oh, now don't be that way! Look here, Bakura," Ryou gestured towards Marik and Malik. Their disguises masking them from a man who knew them so well, "New students! This is Kiram and Kilam Ashley. They're Italian and I've been deemed their Student Buddy-Buddy. Isn't this exciting?"

Bakura frowned and looked blatantly at the two, "I hate Italians."

Malik looked slightly hurt by this (Ra only knows why, he wasn't really Italian). Marik, however, was unfazed.

Ryou sweatdropped and tried to smooth things over, "Now, now. Let's not judge. I have a feeling that you three will be good friends! Um, anyway, I have an Economics class to attend. Bakura, you have Reading 3 next, don't you? Could you please show them to their class?"

"Eh. I was going to bite the freshmen some more, but…" He looked at his watch, "I suppose I can fit you in. Let's go, Mario and Luigi."

They followed, Marik laughing at being called 'Mario' and Malik looking a little uneasy about being without his new and yet old friend. Ryou waved them off and said they'd meet up later before walking off in a different direction.

* * *

In another hallway of the school, over by the locker rooms, Yugi was working at his locker's combination. He'd almost gotten it open, when Yami walked over, books in hand.

"Yugi, are you ready to go to our next class?" He asked his hikari, who'd just gotten the locker open.

"Sure, let me just…" He trailed off as he caught a small, folded piece of paper that had tumbled off a few of his textbooks. Yugi tilted his head and held it up to Yami, "Um, did you put this in my locker?"

"No, it wasn't me."

"Oh… Hmm."

"You should open it."

"…Okay," He first read the front of it, saying _To Yugi Motou :D_. Then opened it, he read fully the note out loud to his yami, "Yugi. I'd like to take this opportunity to say that me and my… acquaintance are very interested in you. We'd like to become your… _friends_. We will be better than any you have had. You may confide in us your deepest, darkest secrets. That is all. Signed, Ma (scribble) Kilam and Kiram."

"Odd. What kind of note is that?" Yami rolled his eyes, "Those Italian students write it?"

"Yes, that's - Hey!" Yugi looked down at the bottom of the page, "What's all this?" Further down, beside a bunch of eraser marks were a few pictures of Yugi and Yami in some strange situations. One was of Yami's head on a pig's body. Another of Yugi on an autopsy table, and the last one of both the boys burning in hell.

Yami peaked over his hikari's shoulder, "… That doesn't look too nice."


	4. Lesson Four: First Day Part 2

Call On Me

Chapter 4:

During Marik and Malik's Reading 3 class, they were more than halfway, if not completely, ignored by their substitute Buddy-Buddy, Bakura. He'd led them to the classroom, looked at them, and then sat on the opposite side of the room. Malik felt rather disturbed about the whole thing. Ryou was his Buddy, not Bakura. Marik, still, was unfazed.

As their teacher assigned a few reading pages to the class, Marik was still anxious and feeling sick over the note that Yugi had undoubtedly read by now.

A tap on the side of his head interrupted Malik's reading. He looked down at a piece of paper that was now lying on his desk; upon further inspection, Malik figured out that it was a note from his yami, whose seat was two rows behind his. He opened it…

_Malik, this is a disaster! How could you do such a thing? Taking that note to Yugi's locker without me! Oh Ra, our whole mission is in danger, now! What have you got to say for yourself?_

Malik pursed his lips together and scribbled down something. When he was done, he folded it into a football and flipped onto Marik's desk. Marik opened it up…

You're over reacting, Marik. Nothing's going to endanger our 'mission'. You're such a drama queen.

When Marik received the paper, he rolled his eyes and wrote back. (The rest of the note between them follows…)

_You don't understand! I drew awful, un-friendly pictures of them on the bottom! I was going to erase them, but I was called upon to do a stupid math problem! If they see that, they wont want to be our friends! _

_Ah… Quiet a pickle, Marik. What are you going to do about it?_

_Me! Why must it be me to do something about our 'pickle'! This is your pickle, too, Malik! You and Ryou's pickle!_

_I don't even like pickles, you're insane!_

_I saw you eating a pickle one time! You do like pickles, you just sneak them when you think I'm not looking! You are such a pickle eater!_

Malik was about to write back, being furious now that his yami new about his deepest, darkest secret. His love of pickles. But before he could retaliate, a hairy, sun burnt hand swiped the note off his desk. Malik looked up, surprised to find Mr. Chapman holding his piece of paper.

"Hmm? Writing notes are we? I thought I assigned a few reading worksheets, have you finished?" The teacher looked at Malik's blank worksheet and raised an eyebrow, "I see. Well, let's just take a look at what you've been doing that doesn't involve class work."

"W-Wait, I-I…!" Malik faltered as he watched Mr. Chapman reading his and his yami's sacred note. He turned back to see his yami's reaction. Marik was looking on, mouth and eyes widened in shock.

After two minutes of unbearable silence, Mr. Chapman looked away from the paper and looked over at both Marik and Malik, his gaze lasting longer on Marik than Malik. He put the paper down and addressed the classroom, "Well, thanks to your new friends, Kiram and Kilam, I've decided that these assignments aren't enough for you. So, you now have pages 5-68 to do for homework, due tomorrow for a test grade."

The whole class moaned in disbelief, some of them shouting that this was in no way fair. Mr. Chapman answered simply that nothing in life was fair and they needed to get used to it. When he sat back down to his large, wooden desk, the class took this time to glare evilly at Marik and Malik. Including Bakura, who was the most intimidating for the yami and hikari pair, because they new he carried a dagger to school.

Marik slapped himself in the face, 'Great…'

…

The rest of the class passed quickly. With Marik and Malik avoiding the awful stares and death symbols that their classmates were making, it was all they could do not to run out of there. Malik, himself, was relieved in a way… Marik, too. They realized, shortly after that incident that Mr. Chapman could've made it a lot worse and read it out loud.

In the note, they'd used each other's real names. Reading their argument to the class would've accomplished nothing but totally destroying them on their first day in school. It might not have been so bad if Bakura wasn't there. Everyone else would've thought they were only role-playing (which still had an odd sound to it, they thought). But if Bakura heard them talking, he'd know right away. And Bakura couldn't keep a secret. He'd sell them out for a bit of Whiteout to sniff. No, it had to be a secret.

_Ding Ding Ding_.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and headed for the door. Malik and Marik followed, but being careful about not being noticed. The last thing they wanted was confrontation about their actions in the classroom.

Bakura was waiting for them by the lockers outside the room. Marik and Malik looked at him expectantly. He growled and began to walk away, "Come on, Mario, Luigi. Let's get out of here."

"School is over now?" Marik asked, catching up with Bakura's fast pace.

"No. Although, I wish it was. But, no, we've gotta meet Ryou in front of the lunchroom. I'm starving, I swear…!"

They followed him, along with a rather large group of teenagers to two large double doors with the words _Student Dining_ over the doorway. They all went in and the room was much larger than any of the classrooms. The walls were a light yellow, with rows of kids that seemed to go on forever. The high ceilings harbored about fifty bright lights that shown down, giving the grungy floors a glossy finish.

A familiar voice called out to them over all the chattering. "Hallo! Bakura, bring them over here!" Ryou's bright pink hair was seen and they walked over to him from across the cafeteria. When they reached him, they noticed he was carrying five trays of food. He smiled and moved them around a little, "I figured, being your first day, you wouldn't want to wait forever in a line. So, I got food for you all! Take your pick."

Bakura and Marik actually fought over one tray. Neither won the fight; the tray broke in half and they each got some. Malik just picked one that was closest to him. They walked off and over to a table that was occupied by a few people. Ryou and Bakura sat down, Ryou motioning for Marik and Malik to do the same.

Everyone looked at the two new boys in question.

Ryou smiled brightly at them, "Look what I have! This is Kiram and Kilam Ashley. I've been deemed their Student Buddy-Buddy. They just moved here… they're _Italian_."

"Ooh…" Their eyes widened and their interest in the boys deepened. "Italian…"

He turned to Marik and Malik, "Let me introduce you to my friends." He went around the table, naming names that Marik and Malik already knew, but they pretended they'd never laid eyes on these people before, "That's Joey, Tristan, Otogi… and of course, you already know Yugi and Yami."

Yami gave Marik a threatening look and yet his eyes showed a flash of confusion. Yugi tried to fake a smile and Marik knew they'd already seen the note. He looked at his hikari who was laughing with Ryou about something or the other. Marik decided this was a job for him.

"You know," He said, directing it at Yami, "In… um, Italy, the pig is the animal of wisdom and reverence. And Yugi, I just want to say that your… body is _interesting_. S'why I… um, want to…" He shuddered, "Look inside."

Yugi's eyes were wider than diner plates, his face a deep shade of red. "…!"

"On a scientific basis only!" Marik amended, knowing his last statement sounded more than disgusting, "That's only… only on a scientific basis…" He trailed off and mentally slapped himself.

The table was quiet. Ryou and Malik had stopped their conversation, and were starring at Marik with the same expressions. Bakura had lapsed into a laughing fit, and the other boys were suppressing their giggles.

It was then that Yugi and Yami mentally connected what Kiram had just said to the note they received. With the pig and the autopsy table… and the burning in hell. Yugi sighed in relief, "Oh, Ra, thank you for clearing that up… I was… worried."

Yami nodded, still a bit uneasy, "Um, yes, I'm very relieved as well."

"But what about that burning in hell picture?"

Marik swallowed hard, "Oh, yeah, that… I… I mean, _we_…" He nudged his hikari, and whispered, "Help me out here, you idiot!"

"Oh! Well, in… Italy, hell is a wonderful place with bunnies and flowers and… fire. Everyone goes there for… fun in the sun and a facial." Malik smiled at everyone, thinking he'd just saved the day. Yami and Yugi were more confused now than ever.

Marik growled at Malik, "What the hell was that!"

"It was better than your autopsy explanation!"

"Says who!"

Ryou let a few giggles slip and they looked at him, questioningly. "Oh… I'm sorry. It's just that you two remind me of a few people I know. Don't they, Bakura?"

"Oh, yeah. You argue just like _them_." He said, not looking away from Ryou.

Marik and Malik looked at each other and gasped, knowing whom they were acting like… themselves. They quickly clamped up and starred down at their trays.

Everyone continued to eat in silence.

Malik then noticed, for the first time, what was on his plate. A rather large helping of spinach, a cup of Green Bean Gelatin and a mound of an orange, wet mold-type thing. He tapped his Buddy, "Ryou, what is all this?"

Ryou sighed, a little unsure. His answer was simple, "Some sort of food, I'm almost certain."

Malik didn't look pleased with the answer he received and Bakura noticed this. He grinned evilly at the young hikari, "That's what we get every day, Kilam. You see that lunch lady over there? The one with brown hair?" He pointed towards the line, and Malik nodded, seeing her fully.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, everyday, she eats these clams that don't agree with her. And, right before the bell rings, she throws up all over the mashed potatoes! She doesn't want anyone to notice, so she passes them off as clam-flavored potatoes. Thus the name… Clamtatoes. That's been going on for a while."

Everyone at the table booed him as he laughed at Malik's face turning colors. Ryou gave him a rather stern nudge to the ribs and directed his attention towards Marik and Malik, "Don't listen to him. That's just a… myth. Doesn't mean it's true."

Bakura eyed his hikari, "Oh? Then why does no one ever put them on their tray? I'll tell you why… because they're REGURGITATED SPUDS!" He stood and shouted at the end of his sentence. The room falling into a silence, starring at the wicked-looking albino and whispering, shoving their plates away gently. Ryou blushed and dragged Bakura down by his shirttail.

Marik's voice rang out across the hollow room as he lapsed into a howling fit, lasting for over a moment. Malik, just realizing he'd _eaten_ some of the 'regurgitated spuds', fainted.

* * *

Lunch went by quickly and so did a few other classes. Malik spent all of English and Biology in the Clinic at the front of the school. Marik told the nurse before he left that Malik was "A little bit of a sissy and is prone to black-outs."

It was the last period that Marik shared with Yami and Yugi, and he was grateful that he'd get some one-on-two time with them without Malik to say something stupid. Physical Education was their last class and, after dressing out, Marik joined the other boys at the line-up outside.

He noticed Ryou who'd suddenly appeared next to him, "Hello, Kiram! Oh… Oh, where's Kilam? He's still in the Clinic?"

"Yeah…" Marik said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you must be so lonely. Well, never fear! I, your Buddy, am here. Bakura has this class too, I can't imagine where he could be…" Ryou looked around and was about to address Marik again but then their Coach came out and blew his whistle.

"Alright, girl scouts, look alive!" A rather short man with a hairy chest and spandex on inspected each boy. Checking their uniforms and looking at their cuticles, "Today, we'll be building your senses and skills with a Military game I played when I was young… Foursquare!"

Marik whispered to Ryou, "_That's_ a Military game?"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Coach Lugs was in Marik's face, "You got something to say, Italy? (Marik shook his head) I didn't think so. Now, girl scouts, let's move, move, move!"

When people began to spread out and pick teams, Ryou turned to his friend, "Kiram, who do you want to play?"

"Mmm…" He looked around, his eyes finally resting on two spiky-haired boys on the blacktop, by the tetherball. Marik immediately grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him over to the two boys, "C'mon, Ryou, I want to play Yami and Yugi!"

"Um, o-okay, Kiram…! But is there any reason why?"

"I want to get to know them better." He said simply. When Yami and Yugi noticed Marik and Ryou, they turned to them and accepted Marik's rather loud challenge to a game of Foursquare. They got to a court and Yami was holding the ball.

"Okay," He said thoughtfully, bouncing the ball in his square, "Since I'm in A square, I'll choose first. Cherry Bomb to Kiram!"

Yami slammed the red kick-ball onto the ground, in Marik's direction. It bounced high; Marik starring at it on it's way down, only to meet him right in the middle of his forehead. He went reeling backwards and made a thud on the blacktop. "Gah!"

Ryou and Yugi gasped, "Kiram, are you okay?"

Being Egyptian and used to a large amount of pain on a daily basis, Marik recovered quickly and stood up, unharmed… except a large, red bump on his forehead that was the size of Texas. "I-I'm okay…" He directed his statement towards Yugi and Ryou's worried expressions.

"Um…" Yami tilted his head towards his hikari, "He was supposed to dodge and hit back to me, right, Yugi? Is that not how Cherry Bomb is played?"

Marik growled to himself, careful to keep his temper in check, 'Breathe,' he told himself, 'Just breath…'

Yugi gently tossed the ball over to Marik, as he and Yami switched from the A to D square. Marik sighed, letting out his rage, he was now more content due to the fact that he got a penalty switch, "Alright, this time it's Popcorn."

He threw the ball into the air right above himself and clapped once, "One." He caught the ball and threw it to Yugi, who was in B square.

Yugi caught it, threw it up and clapped twice, " One. Two." He then threw it to Ryou when it was caught. This continued without anyone losing for, surprisingly, twelve rounds. When it was yami's twelfth turn, he began sweating. Not knowing a lot about the modern day counting system, he was running on empty.

Ryou finished clapping, "… Forty-six. Forty-seven!" He caught it with much difficulty and threw it to Yami. He threw it as high as humanly possible and counted till he was stumped.

"Um… Thirty-three. Forty-eight… um, Yugi, what comes after- OUCH!" His question was cut short by the ball falling down and bonking him on the head. He fell down immediately and looked rather dramatic whilst on the floor, writhing in pain and agony. "Augh…! Oh, it _hurts_!"

Marik did his best to stifle a giggle. Even though he was trying to be pleasant, he just couldn't bring himself to go over and tend to his enemy's wounds. Not just yet.

The distant sound of the bell from the school building was heard, and Coach Lugs blew his whistle for the boys to go get changed and go home. Ryou said a very endearing goodbye to Marik before they parted ways. Yugi was friendly as well and Yami grunted a goodbye, obliviously sore about his defeat in Popcorn.

On his way out of school, Marik stopped by the Clinic to pick up his hikari. The Nurse released the boy with some aspirins for his headaches. Malik was sleeping when Marik picked him up, so he couldn't walk home on his own two feet… Marik found a wheelbarrow by the Janitor's utility closet and rolled him home.


	5. Lesson Five: Oracle T

Call On Me

Chapter 5:

That night, Malik had recovered from his fainting spell. He woke up to see his yami still looking like… Kiram. Still black short hair, still light blue eyes, still no more tan. He questioned this thoroughly.

"Marik, what are you doing? And what am I doing? We're both still in our costumes! We're home now, shouldn't we go back to normal?" He asked, following Marik from room to room.

"I hate to tell you this, Malik… But these disguises are almost permanent. Except the contacts, your hairs permanently blue and mine's permanently black. And no, we can't get out, we're going to have to put them on again in the morning, what's the point?"

"The… point? Wait, you mean we're going to school again tomorrow!"

Marik could not believe his ears. He starred at Malik then sat down, "Well… yeah! I mean, we haven't accomplished what we set out to do, have we? So, duh, we're going until we win the boys' trust and get their puzzles!"

"But that might take a few days!"

"So what? You don't have anything better to do!" And before his hikari could speak, Marik already had him countered, "And, yes, I know about you missing Oprah but you'll just have to cope. We can tape it."

Malik looked weepy-eyed and was blushing slightly, "O-Okay… only if you _promise_ this'll go by fast."

"C'mon, Malik, how long could befriending those idiots take? Two days, tops, I swear it."

* * *

It was later the next day, around the ending of forth period; when the school broke it's normal, studious schedule and erupted into chaos. Marik and Malik were heading out of their class, planning to meet Ryou by the waterfounatian in the sixth hall.

As they waited, two boys walked right by them.

"So, man, did you hear about Oracle T?"

The blond one shook his head and put his hands into his front pockets, "Nah, I didn't. I was busy in Economics, so I couldn't get out. Why, what happened?"

"She's gone nuts, Chris, I'm telling ya. All the girls ran out of the bathroom _screaming_ their heads off because Oracle T was ranting and raving at them!"

"… Why?"

"Some sophomore said he didn't want to go out with her when she asked. So, she's decided to wage war against the school. The third floor bathroom is over flowing with toilet water. She's not going to reveal prophecies anymore."

"No way! How am I going to know if I can pass my math test next week!" His eyes bugged out and he sighed, "This just ain't fair…"

"I hear ya…" They walked around the corner and soon were out of sight. Marik cocked his head to the side and turned to his hikari.

"Hey, Malik, you hear that?"

Malik nodded solemnly, "It's a sad day in Domino when a bathroom overflows…"

"No, you weirdo! I'm talking about that _woman_ in the bathroom. Those two just said she could reveal prophecies! Like… like telling the future. We need to get to her."

"Why?"

"B-Because! We need to know if this High School plan's going to work. If it's doomed to fail, we can quit now and go home." Marik turned and heard footsteps. Bakura and Ryou were coming down the hallway and stopped next to them.

"Hallo!" Ryou smiled at them both and nudged his yami, "Bakura…"

"Hey Mario. Luigi." He said blandly and shrugged, "What are you guys doing?"

Marik leaned back on the wall and tried to look uncaring, "We need to ask you something. Something about the girl's bathroom."

Bakura licked his lips and starred at the two, "Been spending some time in the girl's bathroom, right? That's unoriginal. _Everyone_ goes there to make-out."

"No!" Malik gasped and blushed, "W-We're talking about the one on the third floor. The one with… what's her name? Oracle T?"

"Yeah, can you take us to her?"

"Oh!" Bakura and Ryou's voices rang together. Bakura growled and turned away, hurriedly, mumbling something that wasn't quiet audible. Ryou fumbled for something to say and ended up babbling, "Y-You don't wanna go there… O-Oracle T, she's just a myth. C'mon, then. We don't want to be late for Biology."

As he started to walk away, Marik grabbed his arm, "Aw, come _on_, Ryou! Just a peek… I just want t ask Oracle T a question." When Ryou gave no response, Marik grinned and said what he knew would work, "Ryou, you're our Buddy, right? What kind of Buddy would you be if you didn't show us… everything?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to the two, "… Well, I suppose one little peek in the bathroom wouldn't be too big a chore, would it Bakura?"

"Hell no!" He shouted, "You think I'm going in there with… with that insane…! Oracle T! No way! I'll go in there when you drag my COLD, DEAD, BEAUTIFULLY MANICURED feet!"

Marik, Ryou and Malik looked at each other, "…"

It was about five minutes later when Bakura was walking with his head down, behind Marik and Malik. Ryou had somehow persuaded his yami to tag along and be a good assistant Buddy-Buddy. Although he put up a large fight, in the end they were climbing the stairs and going down winding hallways on their way to the third floor.

"J-Jeez, Ryou…" Malik was crawling on the floor, panting, "I-I thought we were going to the _third_ fl-floor… this is taking forever!"

Ryou smiled softly, "The builders made a mistake when the school was made. So, the third floor is actually the fifteenth floor. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Why is she all the way up there?" Marik asked.

"…Oracle T likes her seclusion."

In another ten minutes, they made it to the third (or fifteenth) floor. The bathroom they sought was no more than ten feet away. But, blocking the hallway was the tubby girl with brown hair they'd seen the day before.

"Halt." She held out her hand, "This floor is restricted. Please turn back or show me your teacher's pass."

"Sable…" Bakura groaned and walked to her, "Get out of the way, girl. We've come all this way and we're not turning back now. We just need to go to the bathroom and all the others are broken."

Sable eyed him and the other boys, "But the only bathroom on this floor is for girls only and you are all boys. I think… And anyway, _She_ is having a tantrum and I was instructed not to let anyone pass. It isn't safe."

Ryou sighed, ran his hands threw his hair and tossed it back. Malik asked what he was doing and he replied simply, "What I have to." He walked up to Sable, swinging his hips slightly and brightened his eyes, "Um, Sable, hun, could you please let us in? I really have to go to the bathroom. I just had the boys with me for protection's sake."

"Hmm. Well," She noticed Ryou's curves and long hair and mistook him for a girl, "Okay, okay. But, you really need to hurry it up."

"Sure thing!" Ryou turned around and, in the girliest voice he could muster, "Like, c'mon, guys! Let's go to the bathroom!"

They roamed past Sable and Bakura opened the door cautiously t the blue door with a female sign on the front. They stepped inside and notice they were immediately wet up to their knees. Oracle T certainly did a number on the school's septic tank.

Malik followed his yami to the sinks and mirrors, in a line were five stalls… but no girl. Marik looked at Ryou, "Where is she?"

Ryou cleared his throat and pointed, shakily towards the stalls, "I-In there." Bakura was turned around and refused to go any further.

"Alright, then! Come on, Ma- Kilam!" Marik puffed out his cheeks and strutted up to a stall's door. He kicked it open and nothing was there. Malik kicked the next on and nothing was there. They each kicked a door again and when they found nothing, they figured it had to be the middle one. When they opened it, it seemed still enough.

They ventured forth and were a little smooshed together and cramped because of the stall's lack of space. Ryou and Bakura peeked in after them, with mild curiosity.

Marik looked back o them in question and whispered, "What now?"

"Call her name."

"…" Marik cleared his throat, figuring this was just like summoning Ra, "Oracle T, I summon thee! Rise by my mighty fist and bestow upon me the future!"

Ryou and Bakura clapped, "Not bad."

"Thanks."

The toilet's water stirred. The stillness going counterclockwise; the water spinning faster and faster in the inside of the porcelain bowl. A boom! sound was heard and the water rushed upwards in a vertical motion, hovering above the toilet seat. The floating water took shape and formed the outline of a girl, sitting Indian style. Her features filled in to where Marik and Malik could see who she really was…

"TEA!" They both shouted in surprise, backing up and almost out of the stall. Oracle T sat there, in midair, her short brown hair in a messy ponytail and her skin blotchy from toilet water.

"And what? You were expecting some kind of genie?" She folded her arms and huffed, "What are you doing in here anyway, this is the girl's bathroom- BAKURA!"

Her attention turned immediately to the sliver haired boy, hiding behind the door. His knees were knocking but when he figure she knew he was there, he came into the light and scowled, "What?"

"I-I can't believe you're here!" Her high-pitched scream caused Malik to swoon into a near-faint, but Marik woke him up with a good slap, "B-Bakura, does this mean you'll change your mind? You'll go out with me?"

"Hell no!" He shouted and turned to his hikari, "I told you I didn't want to come up here! Now look, you've got this damn girl drooling over me."

Ryou looked utterly confused, "What…? Bakura, what's going on?"

He sighed, "It all started yesterday, when…

**Flashback: **

The bell rang, signaling to all the students that it was time for seventh period and the last class of the day. Bakura was out of his classroom and heading to meet Ryou, Kiram and Kilam in front of the gym. Before he turned the corner, however, a young lady came up to him, holding out a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked, mild interest at best in his voice.

She lowered her head and held out the piece of paper with both hands. She seemed to be shivering and shaking, "B-Bakura… Oracle T wishes to see you. Tis a matter of great importance. Please come at once. At once!"

After practically shoving the slip into Bakura's hands, she ran off into the crowd of moving students. Bakura shrugged, 'Well, I do have P.E. next, but… That Coach Lugs gets on my nerves! I'm goin' to see Oracle T.'

In thirty minutes, he arrived at the third floor and it was deserted. He opened the blue door and two girls pointed the way, one of which was the lady who had given him the paper. They asked for a pass to see _Her_ and he provided the little piece of paper.

He ventured into the middle stall and called her name, "Tea. Tea, I don't have all day, girl, let's go."

The water rose from the porcelain bowl and Oracle T manifested herself into color and flesh and bone. She smiled brightly at the albino boy, her teeth a dingy brown from disinfectants in the toilet water. "Oh, Bakkkkuuuurrrraaa! You came, you came!"

He grunted, "…"

"Well. I just wanted to ask you a itty-bitty, teeny-weeny question-westion!" Oracle T cleared her throat; "I would like to invite YOU to go out with me this Friday night! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Bakura's eyes bugged out and he starred at her, "What the hell! Y-You're not serious?"

She beamed and nodded, obliviously unaware of Bakura's disgusted manner.

"First of all. I'm not going out with… _you_. And second of all, even if I had _mild_ interest, what would you expect me to do? You're attached to a damn toilet! What, you want be to uproot this thing and drag you around town!"

"… So, what's your point?"

"You idiot! This is ridiculous! You dragged me from my class appointments, up _fifteen_ floors only to hear this pitiful excuse for an invite!"

Oracle T smiled again, "That's a yes, right?"

"NO!"

"Ah…!" She recoiled and sat on her toilet, becoming more teary-eyed by the second, "B-Bakura, y-you… you don't… Oh, Bakura!" A flood of tears came from her eyes as she floundered back into the toilet.

Four bangs were heard. Bakura took a step out of the stall and saw fountains of water shooting up from the other toilets and onto the floor. Oracle T's cries were heard in the septic tank. He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, past the two girls who ran in, trying to calm Tea down.

**End Flashback.**

Oracle T nodded, "Yes, yes… I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Ryou mumbled to his yami, "It was _yesterday_…"

Tea continued her speech, "And since that fateful hour, I have sworn off men! All who come to this forbidden toilet must suffer! Suffer! Suffer! Suffer!" The toilet's erupted into a fury of waterworks and two toilets exploded.

"Wait, wait!" Malik called to her, his hands covering his face, "Tea, stop! Suffer or no, Ma- Kiram and me came to ask you something! Is it true you can tell the future?"

The fountains came to a slow halt ad Tea looked down on Malik, "… Well. Yes… since my untimely end, I have come across certain special bathroom powers. I can _see_ certain things!"

"Nice." Marik nodded, "Then tell me something-"

"Uh-uh! So way, buster, not this magic toilet-mistress. You get you answers from someone else!"

"But why?"

"Didn't I just get done saying? I've sworn off men!" She glared at Marik and Malik, "And you are no different from… from…! Bakura, you've broken my watery heart! H-How could you…?" She broke into sobs and fell into a crying pile on the toilet seat.

Marik turned around and whispered to Ryou and Bakura, "Listen, could you guys leave us alone for a minute? I think this would go better if Bakura wasn't here."

Ryou nodded and led his yami out through the door, "Yes, yes, of course!"

When they were gone, Malik turned to Tea and said in his most soothing voice, "Um… Oracle T, we're not like all men. And it's not like we want to… date you or anything. We just want to know something."

She sniffed, "B-But no one's ever liked me! N-No one! They called me… ugly… and friendship girl… It's all so depressing…"

"I know, I know." He nodded, "But. If it helps, we actually want to ask a question about friendship."

Oracle T quickly turned round and starred at them with surprise and delight in her eyes, "Y-You do? _Friendship_?"

They nodded.

"Oh!" She hopped up and into the air, gleaming and sparkling, "Well! I suppose you aren't like other men! Okay, okay. I'll answer your question."

"Hooray!" They high-fived each other and grinned, "Awesome!"

"But." She interrupted their happy dance, "I cannot give the answers away so easily. Tis not the way of the toilet-mistress. In order to receive the answer to your future question, you must complete the three tasks of the toilet!"

They looked at each other with confusion, "Three trails of the toilet?"

She waved her arms around, mystically, "Look into my toilet and there you will find the trials." Oracle T dispersed into the water. Marik and Malik carefully tiptoed to the bowl's edge and looked inside, half afraid that she would pop out at them.

Inside the porcelain bowl, three sentences appeared:

_1.) Kiss a fool_

_Help a holy man_

_3.) Save a true enemy_

Marik looked up, "What the hell? What kind of trials are those?"

His hikari folded his arms and searched the toilet for Tea, "Um… Oracle T? Are these the real trials? Oracle T?… Tea?"

But she was gone.


	6. Lesson Six: Trials of the Toilet

Call On Me

Chapter 6:

Five minutes later, Marik and Malik were back out into the hallway. Oracle T's bathroom was now only an odd nightmare, but they carried the Trails of the Toilet in their hearts and in their minds. They intended to finish the trials before school ended that day… Marik thought it would be no big deal. How hard could it be, anyway?

"Marik…" Malik whispered, wanting no one to hear him using his yami's real name, "I think we're underestimating the powers of the toilet. This can't be too easy, if it was, what would be the point in doing them?"

He groaned, his icy eyes settling on his hikari's, "You think about things too much. Look, we'll simply split them. You do the first. I'll do the second and we can both work on the third. Sound good?"

"Hmm. Yeah, that's- Hey! Wait a minute! Marik, I'm not going to kiss a fool!"

Marik snickered, "Just kiss your hand and get it over with."

Malik considered this but his thoughts were interrupted by Ryou and Bakura's footsteps, "Hallo." Ryou called in his sweet, British voice, "Did you ask your question to Oracle T? What did she say?"

Bakura nodded, "Sable, that witch, kicked us out, so we couldn't eavesdrop like we wanted."

"Well," Malik began, "She said she'd answer our question, but we have to complete the Trials of the Toilet first. Kiss a fool, help a holy man, and save a true enemy."

"Oh my. Sounds like quiet a predicament."

Marik grinned, "You kidding? This is going to be cake for a genius like me. (Malik glared at him) I mean, geniuses like _us_! Well, we'll set to work right away. You'll see, Kilam, it'll be easy."

He huffed, "So says you."

"You are such a negativity spreader!"

Bakura bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at the two, '… Negativity spreader, huh? Hmm.'

Ryou took Malik's hand, "C'mon, you two. No need to fight, lunchtime is starting. You guys were in there so long, you totally missed Biology."

"Uh…? How'd we do that? We couldn't have been in there for more than ten minutes!"

"Some people say that Oracle T's bathroom has a special effect on people. Time stops in there. It's like a place between heaven and hell. Of course, that is only a myth… But it makes for great locker room rumors!"

"Oh."

They soon were in the Cafeteria. Ryou got their lunches again, partly because he was such a sweetie and partly because Bakura made him. When he was finished, and Malik was sure there were no Clamtatoes on his plate, they sat down along with their other friends.

Otogi grinned as they sat, particularly at Malik, "So, word has it the two new Italians have gone to see Oracle T."

Marik looked at his hikari then at Ryou and Bakura, "What? How'd they know?"

"Everyone knows." Yugi said, "I heard about it from a few seniors during Biology. Oracle T is like the only thing that keeps us busy. Most people laugh and throw stones at her, though they always pass right through."

Yami nodded, "Why were you there anyway?"

"No reason," Marik said, but then noticed Yami and his disappointed expression. Thinking only of his plan of friendship, Marik amended, "I actually wanted to ask her a question about _you_, Yami… You just seem so mysterious. You spark my interest…"

Yami beamed. Grinning from Yugi then at the other boys to his left, "Did you hear that? Well, Kiram, I am very flattered and let me just say-"

Otogi rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh, "Yami, you fool, anyone could see that he was improvising."

Malik recognized this right away. The first task belonged to him… 'Kiss a fool' He thought about Otogi's statement… _Yami, you fool_… Malik cringed at the thought but then he puffed out his cheeks, mimicking his yami, 'I'll do it for the sake of the mission!'

He caught everyone's eye as he rushed to the other side of the lunch table and quickly gave a little smack of the lips to Yami. Of course, still grinning from Marik's acknowledgement of him, he did not notice until the deed was done and Malik was back in his seat, his eyes cast down and unmoving.

Ryou and Bakura were in shock and highly confused. Marik looked at his hikari and then to Yami, 'I think he's gone too far with this friendship thing. Or maybe he just doesn't understand the difference between friendship and… Ra, poor Malik, now I've gone and confused him.'

"…!" Yugi's eyes bugged out as he searched for the right words, "K-Kilam… we, um, Yami… I-I..!"

Yami seemed unfazed.

Marik leaned in to Malik's ear, "What was that for? Have you jumped off the deep end, Malik?"

"No!" He whispered back, "I just completed task number one! The second is yours, you big meanie!"

"Task number…? Oh, oh!" Marik sat back and laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha! T-That's priceless, really. Okay, relax, Yugi, there's nothing to worry about. This was a routine Kilam-stunt. No cause for alarm."

Yugi laughed nervously, "Oh. Eh he he… Heh."

Ryou took this opportunity to, hurriedly, change the subject, "Well, how was everyone's day? Interesting, I hope."

Joey shrugged, trying to keep Ryou's apparent efforts alive, "Um. I ate a bug that I found under the table, last period."

"…" Ryou decided to stop.

* * *

After lunch, Ryou had to go to a T.A. meeting and that left Marik and his hikari walking alone. Although they didn't mind, this gave them a chance to contemplate their next task. And, as Malik reminded, it was Marik's turn to do the second trial. The first had taken its toll on poor Malik.

"I'll never be the same again…" He moaned, stopped walking and leaned on a wall for support. "It was… it was…"

"It was a crazy thing for you to do, Malik. But… It's a good thing that you did something, for _once_, without thinking! You're showing the true marks of an evil genius." Marik extended his hand to Malik, "Congrats."

Malik took his hand and shook it, "Uh, thanks, Marik."

"… Now. Since it's my turn, I'll have to figure out where we can find a holy man in this school… Hmm." Marik turned around, only to find Bakura right behind him, smiling, "Gah! Bakura, you idiot, you scared me!"

"Relax, _Mario_." He leaned against the wall next to Malik, "What are you two doing out of class, anyway? Don't you have an English class to be in?"

Malik shook his head, "We're skipping."

"Well," Bakura grinned, "I think I'll skip as well."

At first, Marik was going to protest, but then he nodded, "Okay, then. If you're going to stay, you can help us out. Do you know where we can find a holy man in this school?"

"… Um, a holy man? Hmm." Bakura thought this over and sighed, "Well. And this is between us, but there happens to be a _Bible_ Study classroom for little kids in the basement. Upperclassmen aren't aloud down there, but…"

Marik and Malik looked at each other. Malik whispered, "This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard of. What's with this school, anyway?"

"Don't question things that fall into your lap, Malik. Enjoy the ride and roll with it." Marik whispered back then turned to Bakura, "Take us to the classroom."

Bakura grinned and made a motion for them to follow him. They did and before they knew it, Bakura was leading them to a stairwell that was going down. It was about five minutes before they reached the bottom of the staircase and then they hopped on an elevator that sent them ten stories under the basement.

When they exited the dusty shaft, a dark hallway lay before them. One room, on the left was the only thing from which light shown through. Bakura pointed, "That's it."

Marik, Malik, and their tag along Buddy, Bakura, pushed their faces up to the window and saw a bunch of little kids sitting in desks. At the front of the room was a man dressed in black, beginning to pass out mini-Bibles to the children.

Bakura nodded, "Well, there's your holy man. Father Ramsey, I'm told his name is. He's a real idiot. Blind as a bat and he never puts on his glasses."

"But, Ma-Kiram…" Malik began, "He doesn't look like he needs help."

"Maybe not right now… but, with a little Egyptian engineering-" Bakura glanced at Marik as he spoke and changed his statement, "I-I mean _Italian_ engineering…"

Marik stood and opened the door, the knob turning with much difficulty. It was rusty and felt as if it was going to fall off. He motioned for Malik to come in with him, and although the Light had much to protest against, he came quietly.

Father Ramsey turned abruptly and squinted at Marik and Malik, "And who might you young ladies be?"

Malik gaped, "Hey-" but was stopped by his yami. Marik suddenly adopted an adorable southern bell accent and regarded the man, "Why, we are here to help you pass out them there Bibles." He said delicately.

"Oh! Thank you so much, miss. The rest are on the desk over there." He pointed at his desk and Marik and Malik both picked up an arm full. As the man continued to hand out the books, Marik whispered to Malik.

"Okay, when he comes around this way, I want you to trip him." He said, keeping his voice low.

"What!"

"Just do it! Look, here he comes…" As the man rounded the corner and came close to them, Malik sighed and slid out his left leg, up to his knee, he was blocking the way. Of course, Father Ramsey did not see this and immediately toppled over. "Ah!" He wailed as he landed on his side.

Marik dropped the books and gave a cheesy grin to Malik as he said aloud, "Oh, look. A _holy man_ in need of help. Let me help you, oh _holy man_."

He roughly jerked up the Father by his gangly arm and proceeded for the door. Malik following, in awe and in embarrassment and woe. The old man was left in the room with the giggling children, holding his back, screaming, "Oh…! My lumbago!"

When the door shut behind Marik and Malik, Bakura ran up to them, laughing and howling, his face a shade of red they'd never seen.

"Oh my freaking Ra, you are the man!" Bakura held his sides, trying to keep himself under control, "That was a stroke of pure genius!"

Marik grinned and Malik sighed, "We're going straight to Hell, you know that right?"

"Well, Hell's a long way off and we've still got our third trial to complete. But, c'mon, we've got to get to P.E. We can't shrug off our bonding time with Yami and Yugi for some dumb trial."

* * *

It was seventh period again, and the last class of the day. They had all dressed out and Coach Lugs took them into the gym this time because it looked dreary outside and the clouds seemed to indicate rain. It was nice in the gym. The AC was on and the bright red and blue walls made everything seem homey and… together.

Malik and Marik were sitting over with their Buddies and Yami and Yugi. Trying to talk them into divulging secrets that would help them obtain the millennium puzzle. They were getting nowhere fast.

"… And so, this bedwetting does not drain your strength?" Marik asked Yugi, "I should think something that strenuous would leave a person totally helpless."

"No, it doesn't." Yugi said, quirking an eyebrow, "I usually don't even notice until the next morning."

Before any more questions could be asked, a piercing whistle sounded off and zipped through the ears of the young boys. Coach Lugs walked in and smirked, "Okay, girl scouts, today we'll be testing your reflexes. With a good old American favorite. Dodge ball." His whistle sounded off again and, before they knew it, they were divided into teams.

Malik, Marik, Yugi and Ryou were on one team. And the other boys were on the apposing team. Of course the others in their class join both sides as well. The balls were set in the middle of the gym and when the whistle blew, everyone ran for them.

Everyone… except Marik and Malik.

"So, Malik." Marik almost had to shout over all the noise, "How do you want to go about saving our true enemy?"

"I don't know." He shouted back, "But it's gonna have to be either Yami or Yugi right? They're the only ones here. But what can we save them from?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and an alligator will come in and eat people."

"We can only hope."

"Hey, you guys!" Yugi popped up behind them, all smiles, "You guys aren't playing? What's wrong?"

"Egad!" Both hikari and yami shrieked, totally unaware of the spiky-haired boy, right behind them the whole time. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Well, I-"

"ITALY, HEADS!" Someone shouted. It happened to catch Marik and Malik's attention and they turned around only to meet two basketballs right in the face. They were knocked about ten feet back from where they stood and hit the wall with the back of their heads, leaving two holes in the concrete. Noise suddenly stopped and a crowd of boys huddled around the two.

"Kiram! Kilam, are you okay!" Yugi shrieked as he shook their shoulders, "Answer me! Answer me!"

Ryou came rushing over and pushed his way through, "What's wrong with them?"

Yugi looked teary-eyed, "They saved me from getting hit with those balls! They're such heroes!"

Marik was dizzy as he looked at his hikari, who looked like he was high, "Y-You hear that? We just finished trial number…three…"

They both blacked out.

* * *

It was less than fifteen minutes later when Marik and Malik woke up in separate beds in the Clinic. The Nurse's head was turned the other way as she dealt with a boy who had scraped knees. Malik was the first to come to. He looked over and shook his yami, "Marik. Yoo-hoo… Marik!"

"Ugh…" Marik opened his eyes and felt his forehead. It rubbed awkwardly, and that's because they both had identical red marks on their foreheads, covering almost all of their faces. "What time is it?"

Malik was up now and dragging him out of bed, "C'mon, school ends in thirty minutes and don't you want to see Oracle T? Our trials are complete."

"Ah… that's right!" Marik hopped out of the bad and ran down the hall, his hikari following, "C'mon, Malik, I can't wait!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

About ten minutes later, they arrived as the fifteenth floor, or the third floor. Sable wasn't there and they took that opportunity to sneak into the bathroom. It was deserted and the water was still knee-high. They went into the middle stall and Marik proceeded to call upon Tea.

"Oracle T, I summon thee! Rise by my mighty fist and bestow upon me the future!"

The water stirred and rose into the form that belonged to the deceased Tea. She looked mildly surprised to see the two, though she greeted them with the sacred toilet-mistress greeting, "Like hi. What do you want?"

"We've done your three trials!" Marik said and pointed to his and Malik's face, "And they sucked! Malik suffered from kissing Yami, we're going to Hell, and we almost killed ourselves with dodge balls!"

She blinked, "They're not supposed to be easy."

"Whatever." He sighed, "Can we ask our question, now?"

"Sure thing! You have proven yourselves worthy… What does your heart desire?"

Malik stepped foreword, "We have a reason to be suddenly interested in Yami and Yugi. We need their friendship and trust to complete a dream of ours. Our question is… Will they ever truly trust us?"

Oracle T took in a deep breath. The toilet water on the bathroom floor and inside her toilet was swirling round and round, forming cyclones around the room. A chant was heard from deep inside Tea's mind as she settled back into water form and plopped into the porcelain bowl. The words rang out… _Look into my toilet_.

They both cautiously peeked into the white bowl and saw the words made out into the water… _I don't know_.


	7. Lesson Seven: Biology

Her Sweetness: Um… hello. How's ya? Riku's Girl has informed me that maybe talking between chapters wouldn't be such a bad idea. So… um, here I am.

…

…

Okay… um… Review after the chapter.

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 7:

It was around eight o' clock that night. The streets were glowing a passionate blue and flecks of silver and green were bouncing off of the pool's surface, their original source being the large, pale orb in the sky. The soft colors shown up into the face of an equally pale boy as he leaned over the water, regarding his yami as he did so.

"I sure hope Kiram and Kilam are okay. The Nurse said at the end of school, they were gone from their beds… I wanted to call them this evening, but I realized I don't have their number."

Bakura looked up from his papers that were scattered all over the lawn chair he was in, "Can't you just get it from the school's database?"

"Ooh, listen to you, 'Kura…" Ryou grinned, not even bothering to look at his other half, "Database is a pretty big word for your vocab. Been studying extra hard, have we?"

"Shut up. And I'm just saying… they'd have their phone number, wouldn't they?"

He ran his bare foot across the water then got up and headed for the screen door, "Normally, yeah. But when they registered, Kiram didn't put in their home number. Odd…" The door closed behind him after he'd gone inside.

Bakura stayed out and smirked to himself, '… Odd.'

* * *

The next day, Marik and Malik were drained. The night before, Marik was furious with Oracle T and her "damn prediction" as he called it. From the time they got home to the time they went to bed, Malik stayed out of his yami's way. He knew that it would not be wise to be in sight when Marik was throwing one of his _extreme_-tantrums. He decided to hide in the closet behind the large package of dog food. (No, they do not own a dog. Gleam from that whatever you may.)

When the next day dawned, _Marik_ was totally drained from his night of pillaging and destruction. He actually ran out of things to break in the house and went outside to terrorize society. Not anything awful, mind you. Just your average teenage ways of releasing stress… Setting people on fire, dropping kittens off the top of the Kaiba Corp building, and waging war with the neighbors.

Naturally, anyone would be tired.

They were in Biology class, presently; barley being able to stand let alone dissect a frog. Their frog sat on its tray undisturbed, due to lack of interest. Any other day, Marik and Malik would be hacking away, eager to get at the froggy guts. But now it was simply uninteresting.

"Hey, err… Kiram," Malik used his yami's fake name because his friends were in earshot, "Why aren't we dissecting?"

"I have lost all will to go on, Kilam." He sighed, his face laying flat on the lab table, "That _I don't know_ took all I had. I am an empty shell. Devoid of all thought and reason… Tis a sad, sad day."

"Aw, come on. You drama queen. And get your face off the table, you're squishing our frog."

Marik lifted is face and the dead frog was attached to his cheek. Before he could get it off, Ryou came over with his brightest smile on for the two, "Oh, hall- Oh my gosh! Eek!" He squealed when he noticed the juicy frog on Marik's face. "A frog is eating Kiram's face! Bakura, help me!"

Bakura noticed the distress in his hikari's voice from across the classroom. He sighed, knowing it would be something stupid, but still going over to see what was happening. When he arrived at Kiram and Kilam's lab table, he noticed his hikari screaming that something was eating Kiram's face.

Kiram looked unfazed.

"Ryou, maybe he's-"

"Ah! Ah! Bakura, you get that off him, now!" Ryou looked like he was going to begin crying any minute now. "Bakura! Oh, my gosh! He's gonna die! Die, I tell you!"

Marik looked at Bakura, "… I'm fine, you know."

He starred at Ryou in amusement, "I know, just give it another minute, I wanna see where this goes."

"Mrs. Beardbottom!" Ryou cried out from the top of another student's table, "Come quickly, our Italian transfer student is _dying_! Help him!" He then looked at his yami, "My irresponsible yami is doing nothing to help!"

Bakura shrugged.

Mrs. Beardbottom looked up from her computer and quickly ran over to the wall where a Fire Extinguisher was located. She broke the glass and waddled to the desk in a hurry. "Stand back, children! This Italian is infected!"

Marik and Malik looked at each other with a peculiar expression on their faces as the rest of the class backed up to give the teacher her space. Without warning, Mrs. Beardbottom shot Marik straight in the face. White, cold substance not only hitting Marik, but his hikari as well, who was standing a foot behind him.

When the smoke cleared, the class hovered over Marik, who was on his back with a white, cloudy face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Ashley?" Mrs. Beardbottom adjusted her glasses, "You gave us quite a scare… That frog almost infected your eye! You were nearly killed!"

Marik was helped up by his hikari and his Buddy. He wiped the fluffy stuff off his face with a low growl, "I'm… fine. It was just a frog. And a dead frog at that."

A random student nodded to him, "They say _dead_ frogs are the most dangerous species."

"It was a frog!" Marik and Malik shouted, scaring the student and the rest of the class.

Mrs. Beardbottom went back to her desk, "I'm going to call the Janitor to clean up this mess. And I'm going to call the Principle. Kiram, do you need to go to the Clinic? Do you feel ill?"

"It… was… a… frog…!" He turned away from her before he could do anything he'd regret. When the episode was over, Ryou climbed down from on top of the table and put his hand on Marik's shoulder.

"It's okay…" He said with a large amount of sugar in his voice, "It's over now."

"Ryou, I… Ugh, never mind. I'm fine, okay?" Marik sighed, 'Why even bother…?'

"Well, good!" He removed his hand and tilted his head towards Bakura. "Actually, the reason I came over here was to invite the both of you to a small get together I'm hosting at our house on Saturday night. I was hoping you could come."

Malik smiled, delighted at the thought of going to a party, "What kind of party?"

"Oh, nothing special, I assure you. Just a small sleep over. To celebrate Memorial Day weekend."

He nudged Bakura; obviously there was something he was supposed to say at this moment. Bakura groaned and looked at his palm, "Yes… It would be nice if you would… ac-ac… Ryou, what's this word?"

Ryou sighed, frustrated, and leaned over. He whispered, audibly, "Accompany, 'Kura."

"Oh… um, if you would _accompany_ us on a night of magic and pudding." Bakura looked confused, he turned to Ryou, "Pudding?"

"What? No, no! That says _pleasure_." He moaned, "A night of magic and _pleasure_!"

"Oh. Okay, yeah. Pleasure." Bakura looked tired.

Ryou sweatdropped and smiled back at Kiram and Kilam, "So… what do you say?"

Just as Malik was going to say something. Marik whispered through the side of his mouth, "Forget it, we're not going."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so."

"I don't _have_ to listen to you, you know!"

"But you do, anyway."

"…" Malik pouted and crossed his arms.

Ryou noticed this little argument and thought of something quickly, "Oh. And, just to let you know, Yami and Yugi will be attending." He winked, "Just to sweeten the pot."

Marik's head snapped back at Ryou, "Yami and Yugi are coming?"

He nodded.

"…We'll be there."

Ryou laughed, "Of course you will. Well, I'll just see you tomorrow night, then. C'mon, Bakura."

They walked off to their lab table across the classroom. Leaving Malik highly confused and Marik grinning, evilly.

* * *

It was 5:30pm on Saturday afternoon. Ryou had told Marik and Malik to be at his house by 6:00pm for "a night of magic and pudding". Oh, I'm sorry. I meant: "A night of magic and _pleasure_". Marik was packing his and Malik's stuff. Not a lot, just a night's worth. Malik was still confused as to why they were going when his yami had previously made his point that they _weren't_ attending.

"Because." Marik said, holding up a black shirt with holes in it and then throwing it aside.

"Well, that doesn't answer my question. At first, you were all _No, we can't go_! Then, as soon as Ryou said Yami and Yugi's names and you couldn't have said yes fast enough." Malik was sitting on the side of the bed, twiddling his thumbs.

Marik turned and went into their dresser, "Oh, Ra, Malik! Don't you get it? This is our chance! This is our chance to get those puzzles. While they're _sleeping_."

"Ah… We're still doing that?"

He stopped what he was doing and whipped his head around, "… You're kidding."

"…?"

"Of course we're still doing that, you numbskull! I can't believe you! Why do you think we're still in that damn school? For an education? We're there to steal! Steal and maim!"

Malik looked saddened, "So… so, we're not going for a night of magic and pudding…?"

"No! No pudding for you!"

* * *

Her Sweetness: Um. Well, there it is. Um… review, please?

(I know, I'm not good at talking during fics, I'll get better! ;; Patience is appreciated!)

Much love!


	8. Lesson Eight: Magic and Pleasure Part 1

Her Sweetness: Well, here we are, at the next chapter. Um, please enjoy this, okay? (I put my heart and soul into it!) Hmm…

Well, not really _into_ it, but… Oh, you know. Review afterwards! They make me smile.

* * *

Call On Me 

Chapter 8:

It was about 5:55 pm and the sun was hovering just over the horizon. Flares of reds and oranges shot across the sky, streaming it with party favors. Which happened to be appropriate, because of the two boys who were speed walking under the fevered sky, hurrying to a party that was less than a block away.

"Marik…" Malik panted, "Why do we have to walk so fast…? Ryou's house is like fifty feet away!"

"We don't want to be late do we? Besides, I want to get at those puzzles. And Malik…" He turned around and looked sternly at his hikari, "I want you to be on your best behavior tonight! We want the Pharaoh and Yugi to feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as us."

"Um… comfortable?"

He continued walking, his shadow cast on the sidewalk below, "If they're not comfortable… if they don't trust us like true friends, they'll sleep with one eye open and then we wont be able to take the puzzles."

"Oh. Okay, Marik, I'll be really friendly!" He smiled at his yami who took no notice.

They arrived at the house and, along with his hikari, Marik took a deep breath. Before his fist even landed on the wood, the door flew open to reveal Ryou, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and flare jeans with a faded sex-bracelet hanging on his right wrist. He smiled and jumped up and down, "Hallo, hallo! How are you? I'm so glad you're here! You're right on time!"

"Uh, hi, Ryou-" Before they could finish their greeting, they were being pulled in through the doorway. The house was well lit and pretty big. It actually was the same size as Marik and Malik's house, but without all the cluttering and junk, so it looked bigger.

"You're right on time." Ryou repeated himself as he motioned towards the living room, "Please follow me!"

They nodded and treaded cautiously, thinking that maybe a trapdoor would open up. When they got into the room, the glow of the large screen television caught their eye. The television had a beautiful hardwood coffee table, on which, three pairs of feet were resting. The feet belonging to Yami, Yugi, and Bakura, who were sitting on three surrounding loveseats.

Yugi was the first to hear them come in, "Oh! Kiram, Kilam!" He ran over and practically tackled the two with a bone-crushing hug.

Marik looked at him in question, thinking, 'This is going better than expected.'

"Oh, ah ha ha ha…" Yugi eased up and blushed, "Sorry, but I never got a chance to thank you for saving me on Thursday! From those basketballs? Yeah, you guys are the best."

Marik and Malik grinned at each other, accepting the title of 'The Best', "Well, thanks Yugi." Malik smiled, "Um… you're the best too."

Yami had gotten off the loveseat he was situated in and grabbed Marik's arm, pulling him over and practically slamming the boy into the seat next to his, "Hello, Kiram. Listen, remember when you said you asked Oracle T a bunch of questions about me? Well, I think I can answer your questions. So, go ahead, shoot."

Marik sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Ryou had sat himself down, next to his yami who hadn't taken his eyes off of the television. It was a violent show about beheadings and dismemberment… and so, naturally, Bakura could really relate.

"'Kura." Ryou nudged his yami in the ribs, "Don't you think you should say hi to them?"

"Hmm. Hi to who…?" He didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Ugh. To Kiram and Kilam. They _just_ walked in the door."

Bakura waved at someone in the room, to whom he didn't know, "…Hi, Italy… Ooh! Ryou, did you see that? I've never seen a spine bend that way!"

He sighed, "Oh, Bakura…."

Yugi was watching the television with mild interest. None, actually. Him and Malik were hitting it off and they found the show to be annoying. Malik found it hard to not tell Yugi a lot because he was asking a lot of questions and it was hard to hide his real life from those large prying orbs.

"Kilam's kinda a weird name. Is it Italian?" Yugi asked, his eyes closed for the moment, but his face still smiling and happy.

"Um. I-I don't know… maybe." Malik thought that talking as little as possible might work, but Yugi just wouldn't quit.

Yugi giggled and tilted his head to lean into the curve of the couch, "You sure don't know very much about your home country, do you? You're stuttering."

"W-Well… I mean, I… I left Italy when I was very little. So I don't know much about it at all."

"Hmm…that's so sad." His smiled faded, but it came back quickly, "Let's play the name-game! Okay, how does that sound?"

Malik sighed, "Urm… great, Yugi."

Meanwhile, Marik was holding up a bit better. But not by much… Yami was even worse than Yugi, not wanting answers to his questions, but wanting praises and complements instead. Marik was receiving more information about Yami than he knew what to do with, it really was getting annoying.

Yami pointed to his hair, "And the gel I use for _special_ occasions is imported from Egypt. It gives my hair extra bounce and still holds it in place, have a feel."

"Uh! N-No, that's o-"

"Go ahead," He grinned and held out his bangs, "You know you want to…!"

"…" Marik sighed, deciding to do it for the mission. He lightly fingered the golden lock of hair, then let if fall back in Yami's face, "…Nice."

"I knew you'd like it! So, like I was saying… Like, 5000 years ago, I totally ruled everything! And do you know Kaiba? Yeah, he was like my High Priest, so that made him my total underling and it was so cool. I remember one day… it was a Thursday, I think… No, no, I'm thinking about my birthday. That was on a Sunday!" Yami blinked, "Do you like my eyes?"

By this time, Marik was ready to stab himself, "… Yeah, Yami, you're eyes are nice."

"Yeeeaaahhhh…." He mused, "But _how_ nice?"

Marik gritted his teeth, and with everything he had in him, he managed to match Yami's girlish jabber, "Oh my gosh, Yami, you're eyes are like awesome! I mean, they're all… multicolored and stuff! They match your hair so totally well! It's like… like a match made in heaven."

"Really?" Yami's eye brightened and he was going a mile a minute with Marik at the same speed.

A match made in heaven, indeed.

"Okay, everyone!" Ryou stood up, after having his eyes glued to the horrific show that was still on. He smiled brightly at the four people and his yami, "Who wants to go to the pool?"

They all raised their hands.

"Okay, then, follow me!" He and Bakura began walking down the hall and the rest followed, unquestioning.

Marik whispered to his hikari, "I didn't know they had a pool, did you know they had a pool?"

"I had no idea they had a pool."

When they were out of the house and onto the deck, Ryou asked if they had swimsuits and only Yugi and Yami said yes. Marik and Malik didn't even know they had a pool, so they didn't have any. Ryou lent Marik Bakura's old trunks (which fit quite nicely) and Malik wore a pair of Ryou's.

Their pool was really big, in the shape of a four-leaf clover. The water was sparkling and glinting under the rainbow sky. It was surprising that Marik and Malik knew nothing of it, being over there so much.

"WWWOOOOOHHHHHH!" Yugi cannonballed into the deep end of the pool right away. Or… what he _thought_ was the deep end of the pool. It ended up being only three feet deep and Yugi almost broke his tailbone. He emerged above water, blushing and rubbing the seat of his trunks, "Um… I-I'm okay."

Trying not to follow Yugi's example, everyone else got into the pool _slowly_. Except Marik. When Malik slid into the pool, he noticed his yami sitting near the edge.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Look," Marik held out his arm, "You know how I covered my body in that makeup to make lighter? (Malik nodded) Well, it comes off with water. I can't go in. And Malik…"

"What?"

"Come here." Marik lifted his hikari out of the water and took a rubber band he had to tie up Malik's long, blue hair into a bun, "Don't let your hair touch the water, cause the color will come out with chlorine."

"Don't let it touch the water?" Malik said that a bit too loud and it caught Yami's attention.

He sauntered over and sat next to Marik. He smiled, "What's wrong, why aren't you getting into the water, Kiram?"

"Uh… I can't swim."

Yami grinned. "You know, when I was ruling Egypt, I swam back and forth across the Nile all day long, to keep in shape! My personal trainers were amazed at how fast I could go. I out swam alligators and crocodiles just for fun! I actually remember this one time where…" He went on and on.

Marik sighed and motioned to Malik to go off and mingle. He would be stuck with Yami for a while. Malik went off and met with Ryou, Bakura and Yugi in the center of the water.

"Why is Kiram not in the water?" Ryou asked, repeating Yami's question.

Malik bit his lip, "Oh, yeah, well… he can't swim."

Ryou nodded, knowingly, and began to talk to Yugi about something. But, before he could get into the conversation, he noticed Bakura starring at him. Malik tried to shift his gaze, but Bakura's eye twitched, which made Malik stand up straight.

"Your hair is in a bun, Luigi." Bakura said simply, causing Yugi and Ryou to look at Malik.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi smiled at him, "It looks good like that, Kilam, you should wear it that way every once in a while."

"Thanks… I-I don't like getting it wet."

Bakura nodded, knowingly, and slowly scooted away from the small group. He got out of the pool o the side by the ladder and made his way over to where Marik was going through an extreme amount of torture with stories of Yami's ruling days in Egypt and how wonderful it all was.

"And of course there was no indoor plumbing back in Egypt!" Yami folded his arms, seemingly mad at something, "We were manly and we dug _holes_ to squat in!"

Marik shuddered, "… Cool."

Bakura was watching this for a few moments, slightly amused at Yami giving the other boy a work over with his "back in the day" stories. But, Bakura sighed and did what he came to do. He walked up behind the boy till he was like a foot behind Kiram and, with one quick jolt from his foot, shoved him in the water with a splash and a howl.

"GAAAHHH!" Marik yelled making a large tidal wave in the pool. The wave-rolling north and flinging Malik, Ryou and Yugi out of the water and into the plants that surrounded the deck.

When the wave subsided and settled, Bakura was holding his sides, doubled over in laughter, his face redder than it was the day that they tripped Father Ramsey. Ryou knocked the water out of his ears and glared daggers at his yami, "Bakura!"

He managed some control enough to answer his Light, "Y-Yes, Ryou?"

"What was that all about!"

As his hikari continued to yell at him from afar, Bakura searched the deck for Kiram. He was in the center of the pool, glaring at the ex-Tomb Robber, "Bakura, you idiot! You could've drowned me!"

He tilted his head to the side, grinned and got into the water and waded over to Marik.

"Don't touch me," Marik protested as Bakura held his wrists down under the water. "What are you doing?"

Bakura answered by motioning towards his body, "Where'd you get the instant tan?"

Marik's eyes were wide as he looked down at his tanned body, his makeup washed away. He groaned. This was going to be hard to get out of.

Yugi squinted, "Ooh, hey, Kiram! I love your tan! Um… Where'd ya get it?"

"I… I've always had it, Yugi. I just like to cover it up sometimes, so I don't get any darker or anything like that. You know, the summer air and all." Marik finished lamely.

But it was good enough for Ryou, Yugi and Yami who nodded and Yami began regaling them all on a heart-warming story he had on the subject about his tan in Egypt. They listened with fading interest.

When Yami's story was over (which lasted about twenty minutes), Ryou chauffeured the group inside the house to towel off and on to his next activity, which he claimed would be "Oodles of fun! You'll love this."

* * *

Her Sweetness: Well. And there we have part one of this silly little piece. I've altered it from my original point of view to make it a bit longer. 

I'm going to take Computerfreak101's advice for my next chapter. Her advice was to answer reviews, so I suppose that should take up some space. I hate having short chapters for you guys, but you know how it is.

Okay, so. That about covers it. Review, please.

Much love!


	9. Lesson Nine: Magic and Pleasure Part 2

Her Sweetness: Ah, hello. At chapter nine, already, huh? Good for us! Hmm. Ooh, I said I was going to answer reviews, didn't I? Okay, okay. But I'm only doing three right now. Single file, please!

**Reviews!**

Sakura Mitsu: No, Malik didn't have makeup on. He went all-natural.

Heidi of the woodland era: What does "suss" mean?

LPGurl: What luck! Now, you don't have to hunt me down.

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 9:

When they were back inside the house, drying off, Ryou had put them all in the living room again. Much to Marik and Malik's despair as Yami and Yugi had captured the Light and Dark pair and were talking a mile a minute. Bakura was called upstairs to help Ryou out.

"…So, I was all _Just kill him already_! And so it happened, right there. At first, I was so shocked… I didn't know what to do. Before that day, I'd never actually seen a guy's head get chopped off right before my eyes. I think that was my first step towards my ideas of wanting to become a bit more involved in community beheadings… Um, Kiram? Kiram?" Yami noticed that the boy next to him was twitching uncontrollably, "Are you okay?"

Marik came out of his daze, "… Uh, yeah, Yami. I'm actually just gonna go… get a glass of water." He hurried out of his seat and almost tripped over himself running up the stairs.

'Good grief!' He thought when he was in the shadows of the walls, safely, 'That's gotta be some kind of subliminal torture!'

As he caught his breath, he noticed he was right across the room from what seemed to be Ryou's bedroom. He was in there with Bakura, with the phone in hand.

"They didn't answer, 'Kura?" Ryou seemed sad, depressed almost.

"Nope."

He clasped his hands together under his chin in an adorable, thinking manner, "That's so strange. Marik and Malik are usually home at this hour."

"Well, they're not at their house, I called five times." Bakura put the phone back on the cradle, "What're you so upset for, anyway?"

"'Kura, they're our friends, I want them to be here too!"

Marik smiled from the hallway. How cute Ryou could be when he was concerned about something. And about them, no less… it made Marik feel good. But he had no time to think about such things now. It was eight o' clock and soon enough they would be going to bed. And then the _real_ fun would start. **(A/N:** He's talking about stealing the puzzles, not anything… dirty.

Ryou's sigh was heard from inside the room, "…Well, alright, then. Bakura, help me get this thing downstairs, it's so heavy."

"Alright."

Marik noticed them coming out of the door and he rushed downstairs and landed with a thud on the loveseat next to Yami. He smiled, "Hey, Kiram, where'd you run off to?"

"Oh, you know… places." He stared hungrily at the millennium puzzle, shiny and golden, hanging around his foe's neck. Only a few more hours…

"Okay, all! We're back, and look what we've got!" Ryou's cheerful voice called, he'd somehow managed to get in front of the large screen television without anyone noticing. Beside him was a large black machine, buttons decorating the exterior.

Ryou grinned and twirled the microphone in his palm, "Anybody for a little karaoke?"

"Ahhh!" Malik squealed, getting up and running over to the machine, "Ryou, you bought it! I can't believe it! But it was so expensive when we-" Malik clamped his own hand over his mouth. 'Oops…' He slowly backed away and sat back on the loveseat, 'I wasn't supposed to say that. Gosh, I gotta remember… I'm not Malik anymore!'

Ryou looked at him curiously and smiled, "Who would like to go first? I've got the backdrop feature, so you can pick the song and the scene behind you as you sing!"

Marik grinned to himself, he wanted revenge. Bakura almost blew his cover in the pool and now he would make him suffer, "I think Bakura should go first!" He looked at the silver haired boy across the room.

He growled, "What?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Bakura!" Yugi cheered in his small voice, "You can do it!"

"C'mon, 'Kura…" Ryou took his yami's hand and put the microphone in it. He shoved the coffee table further out; it would be used as a stage. He and Bakura were going over songs and backdrops. Bakura refused to do any song 'un-manly'.

"What song do you think he's gonna choose?" Yugi turned to Marik.

"Um… I don't know, Yugi. Hopefully it'll be something to match his personality."

"You mean devilish and laidback?"

"Nah, I was talking about strange and off balance." He received a side glare from Bakura as he jumped onto the coffee table. Bakura gave a skeptical glance at his hikari. Ryou had chosen the song since Bakura had no knowledge of modern-day music and the backdrop as well. Yami got up and turned off the light and Ryou plugged the Karaoke machine to the television and displayed the backdrop.

Bakura sighed as the screen glowed the scene of a bright city with tall buildings, the sunshine reflecting off the glass. The music played and he lifted the mic to his lips.

"(A/N: Song has been deleted. Due to idiots on Bakura's voice was totally opposite from his speaking voice. It was soft and kind of high-pitched, like Ryou's.

Marik's jaw was dangling. He had wanted to embarrass the damned spirit, not let him sing with that god awful, beautiful, wonderful voice… He frowned, 'It's official, the world hates me.'

"(A/N: Song has been deleted. Due to idiots on He finished the song after two minutes and jumped off the table, "Are you satisfied now?" He asked Marik.

Marik nodded, saddened and dismayed. "Yeah, I-I guess…"

"Oh, 'Kura, I love listening to you sing…!" Ryou tackled his yami to the ground and they fell behind the coffee table.

"Whose next?" Yami asked, "Kilam? You look like you can belt."

"Ah… Me?" Malik looked at him and Yugi, then at Marik, as if asking permission. Marik shrugged, not really caring, still wondering how the hell Bakura could sing. Malik beamed and skipped up the to table, preparing his song.

Ryou and Bakura were off the floor by this time and were sitting on a loveseat, watching Malik intently. Malik looked at the list of songs, happily. He always was looking forward to that fateful day when he'd be crowned American Idol, but because of his yami's plans for world domination, he never had a chance to audition. He considered this to be a lot like the real thing.

When he had chosen the song and the backdrop, Malik smiled and cued for the lights, he jumped onto the "stage". The backdrop came on and was a sort of off white with light blue and yellow butterflies spreading dots of color around the screen.

"(A/N: Song has been deleted. Due to idiots on Malik's voice was the equivalent of the Statue of Liberty. Free and sweet, though having a lonely air about it.

As he went about singing, Ryou tilted his head and smiled, "Bakura…" he whispered, "He sound's exactly like Malik when he sings… It's like… identical. Wow. They should really get together and sing, that's be amazing."

Bakura smirked, "Amazing."

"(A/N: Song has been deleted. Due to idiots on The song ended after about two minutes, and sadly, so did Malik's voice. He hopped off the table and sat back down, "How'd I do?"

Ryou smiled at him, "That was really good, Kilam! Really!"

Malik beamed, starring at Marik. Marik nodded his approval, not making a big deal it of it because Malik sings at home while dusting.

"You know, what I was saying to Bakura, Kilam… is that you sound like another friend of mine. His name is Malik Ishtar."

Malik bristled, sitting up straight and shot a look at his yami who was in the same position. Malik tried to crack a smile and said, "O-Oh… okay, Malik? That's… nice."

"Yes, I wanted him and Marik to come tonight, but their not answering their phone. They must be out trying to conquer the world. They do that from time to time." Ryou nodded to himself, "Besides Bakura, Malik's my best friend in the whole world. He's very nice, and he's a good person, despite popular belief."

"Eh…?" Malik couldn't contain himself. He's a very emotional person and what Ryou said about him threw him over the edge. He launched himself into Ryou's lap, "Oh my gosh, Ryou! You're a good person, too! You are! You're too… too good to me…! I-I can't believe you said that…! Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…!"

Ryou was being crushed under Malik and he wouldn't get off, "K-Kilam…?"

Bakura watched Malik cry and cry into Ryou's shirt, dampening it, "Mmm-hmm." He nodded and chuckled.

Marik's eyes were bugging out of his head, along with a very confused Yugi, Yami, and Bakura. Marik had to stop his emotionally devastated hikari before he ruined everything.

He rushed over and, with much difficulty, managed to pull Malik of off the other boy who was wearing a confused smile now. "Oh my, he's very affectionate." Ryou said, directing that at Marik.

"Yeah, I know." He frowned, as Malik looked at him, teary-eyed, "This has to stop, _Kilam_."

He sniffed and wiped away the last of his tears, "I-I know…"

Marik suggested that his other half go to the bathroom and gather his thoughts. Malik did as was _suggested_ and went upstairs. He found the bathroom across the hall from the master bedroom, and went in, shutting the door behind himself.

The bathroom was pretty large, marble sinks and a bathtub the size of a King size bed. Malik went over to one of the sinks by the window and started washing his face.

'Oh, I feel so bad about this…!' he thought while picking up the bar of soap, 'If I've just blown it down there, Marik will hate me! And then there's Ryou… He says I'm a good person! He said I'm his best friend in the whole world! If he finds out that this is really me, _he'll_ hate me! No matter what I do, someone's gonna hate me! Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!'

By this time, Malik had found lipstick liner and was screaming, "Hate!" while writing it in red liner on the mirror. He'd lost control of himself… again.

Outside the door, Bakura was on his way to his room to get something, when he heard a bunch of clanking sounds come from inside the bathroom. He leaned his ear against the crack of the door and all he heard was muffled, frantic screams.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, quickly going inside and shutting the door behind him. Malik was so wrapped up in his "Hate!" fiasco that he failed to notice the teen right behind him, smiling.

"Hey." Bakura's one word scared Malik into a state of shock, which disabled any movement from him for three minutes. When he was able to react again, he caught his breath and screamed at him.

"Bakura! What's wrong with you! Don't you knock? Have you no common decency?" He shouted.

"Common decency…?" Bakura tilted his head, "What's that…?"

There was a moment where all Malik could do was stare.

"…What are you doing in here, anyways?" He turned back around and saw how red the mirror was from the lipstick liner. "Oops…" Malik started washing it off with soap and water.

Bakura grinned when he was finished, "You know what's weird about this whole thing? You act just like that friend of Ryou's. And we haven't been able to contact him or _Marik_ since… well, since you moved here from Italy."

Malik's eyes widened, though he tried to hide it. He walked briskly to the door and Bakura caught his hand before it reached the doorknob. "Why are you leaving? I wanna show you something."

"What?" He asked wryly. Bakura chauffeured him back over to the clean mirror. He tilted it so that it would reflect into the other mirrors. He took the lipstick liner and wrote on the glass K-I-L-A-M. Kilam. It reflected in the other mirrors as M-A-L-I-K.

Malik's eyes were wide and he turned to Bakura, stuttering, "Y-You… I-I… We…!"

He laughed and walked out of the door, and in a singsong voice, "I know a secret…!"

* * *

Her Sweetness: Boom, baby. I did the ever-elusive chapter 9. I really didn't think I could get it done that fast, but I stayed up till midnight finishing the damned thing and you'd better like it!

…

Please?

Anyway, all props go to Riku's Girl for leaving me alone long enough so that I could finish before I died. Thank you, girlie!

Oh, yeah, lemme give credit to the artists of the songs. **I do not own them**, but the people that do are:

Jewel – Intuition (Bakura's song)

Natalie – Goin' Crazy (Malik's song)

Hmm. That's about it. See ya next time! Oh, and review please!

Much love!


	10. Lesson Ten: Magic and Pleasure Part 3

Her Sweetness: Hey there. Ugh, this stupid site! Nothing ever works like it's supposed to! I couldn't log on for days because of that stupid glitch! You hear me, administrators? Stupid! Stupid!

Get your stuff together! Stop sitting on your butt! Work on the damn thing, already!

…

Sorry. This is just me venting. Okay, so let's get going.

**Reviews!**

Crimson gates of paradise : Thank ya, girlie. Yes, I suppose he does have many possibilities awaiting him, doesn't he?

ComputerFreak101 : Thanks for the heads up, girl. It's taken care of. What would I do without you?

Heidi : Yup, I answered your question. And I'd like to answer it again… RYOU IS SO DANGED ADORIBLE!

* * *

Call On Me 

Chapter 10:

Three more hours passed by after Malik's encounter with Bakura in the bathroom. When Malik came back downstairs, the lights were off and Yugi was singing, "I'm A Soul-Man," with a very off-key voice. As Malik sat down, he noticed Bakura grinning at him, his white fangs shining in the dark. He felt sick.

The rest of the group continued their singing till eleven o' clock. Yami doing the remake of "Walk Like An Egyptian," and Ryou joining Marik in a duet of "When You Believe". Malik didn't feel much like singing afterwards. He thought he opened his mouth; puke would come rushing out, in streams of blue and yellow.

As the night progressed, Malik also noticed that Marik didn't seem too upset with him about his previous outburst involving Ryou. Ryou didn't treat him any differently either, he simply smiled and regarded Malik as "affectionate". Typical.

"Aw, c'mon, you can't be serious!" Bakura looked at Ryou in disbelief.

They had been playing Truth or Dare for only about ten minutes in Ryou's bedroom before Yami had gotten Ryou to divulge his most guarded secret. And, without any resistance whatsoever, Ryou happily told them all.

"It's true, it's true." He smiled at his yami, "My whole fourteenth year, I didn't brush my teeth. It was a dare from my father. He told me that if I was a true man, I didn't need to brush my teeth. And I didn't."

Malik starred at him, "W-What happened?"

"Almost all my teeth fell out. I had 37 cavities and my dental worked cost more than a house payment!" Ryou began laughing hysterically.

Yugi scooted two feet away from where Ryou was laying and he gulped, "Um… O-Okay… Ryou, it's your turn."

Ryou scanned the room. Marik was in a red beanbag chair, blocking the doorway. He looked a bit bored, unfazed by Ryou's horrid, rotting tooth story. He smiled and said, "Kiram. Truth or dare?"

"Eh?" Marik looked up and sighed, "Oh. Um… truth, I guess."

"… Okay. Please, tell us who means the most to you."

Bakura grinned and watched Malik raise his eyebrow at his other half. Marik bit his lip. He had to be careful with this question. He was trying to please Yami and Yugi… but then he didn't want to upset his emotionally fragile hikari. But then, of course, they were on a mission. Malik knew that.

"I'd have to say… Yami." Marik said with a straight face.

Yugi and Malik's jaws dropped, hanging quite low. Yami smirked at Marik, resulting in a shudder from him.

Bakura was drinking Coke and he'd choked on it, during his uncontrollable laughter. Ryou shot him a look, although it didn't register. They continued with Marik's turn.

"Alright… Ah, Yugi. Truth or dare?"

"… Dare." Yugi had wanted to be brave. In all honesty, Yugi was rather aggravated at his yami for being Kiram's favorite. So, he tried his best to show that he could be just as brave as Yami, "Yeah, I choose dare."

Marik raised an eyebrow then thought, "Hmm. Okay, Yugi, I dare you to… Heh heh. I dare you to give your… _necklace_ to Ma- Kilam."

Yugi and Yami squealed, "What!"

Malik looked at his yami and smiled, 'Marik is so awesome. He really thinks fast on his feet. Um, but wait… will Yugi really do it?'

"Okay!" Yugi thought that this brave act would surely make Kiram think better of him. He got up and took the puzzle from around his neck, and put it around Kilam's. "There you go. Urm, you look good in it."

Bakura smacked himself in the face and let his hand slide down, "This is so stupid…!" He mumbled, though it went unnoticed.

Malik and Marik were beaming from ear to ear. Both for different reasons, though the reasons were linked. Obviously, Malik thought, this must be a sign that Marik wasn't peeved with him for his earlier outburst and this was his way of showing it. Marik, secretly, was apologizing to his hikari for saying that Yami was his favorite person. He thought that giving him a source of ultimate power would suffice as an acceptable 'I'm sorry.'

He thought that, hopefully, before going to bed with Yami and Yugi he could get the other puzzle during the game and then he and Malik could sneak out the window or something.

No such luck though, he never got another chance. It was upsetting to say the least, but no matter. He had one more shot.

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami yawned after they'd played an hour's worth of video games. It was now a little past midnight and no one but Malik and Marik were really used to staying up this late. You know, working on world domination plans and what not.

Bakura looked at his hikari, "I take it that means you're tired?"

He nodded, sleepily. And so did everyone else. Marik and Malik forced a yawn, wanting to hurry up and get them to bed. **(A/N:** Ooh, this sounds so dirty. I'm in raptures.)

"Okay, everyone…" Ryou cracked his neck and cringed. His head had been laying in the groove of Bakura's back and so there was mild discomfort, "We can all just sleep in here, tonight. And since none of you brought sleeping bags…"

Everyone blushed, forgetting about the sleeping part of the night. Marik never even thought of sleeping bags or anything. But Ryou didn't seem to mind too much.

He flopped back onto his bed, "My bed's really big. I think we can all squeeze in."

Malik's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as did Marik's. Yami and Yugi paid no mind and sleepily crawled into the bed, snuggling under the covers. Malik shrugged and got in as well. Marik walked over slowly and unsurely… he was prepared for anything, or so he thought. He'd told himself that this might get strange and that he would have to sleep near his two greatest foes. But sleeping in the same bed! This was taboo, for sure.

Ryou clapped his hands and the lights went out.

They were in peculiar order, going from left to right, packed like little sardines. Yami on the far left, then Ryou, and Malik and then Marik, Bakura and Yugi. The order and the positions they had to squeeze into were more than a little frustrating.

"Okay… someone's breathing on me…"

"Yeah, well, I'm sliding off the edge!"

"Whose foot is that? It's in a very odd place!"

"That's not a foot."

"… Oh, gross!"

"He he he he! Oh, that tickles! Please quit!"

"Someone's vibrating…!"

"I think it's Kiram."

"You can't be serious!"

"What's that smell?"

"Sorry…"

"Ow! My eye! Ra, what the hell was that?"

"You don't want to know."

It went on in that manner for about thirty minutes. That is, until Ryou clapped and the lights went on, that way everyone could yell at their attacker face to face. And Ryou gave a playful pinch to the person who had _tickled_ him. Soon, though, their arguments wore off, due to lack of interest. The lights went off and they slithered back into their previous positions.

The clock showed that it was 1:45 am. It took almost an hour for them to fall asleep. Marik and Malik struggled to stay awake, although that proved a harder task then they previously thought, because it had been a long night and it was very cozy in that bed.

Malik turned over, sleepily, as his yami poked him in the back, "YAWN! W-What is it, Marik?" He whispered.

"C'mon, Malik, you can't go to sleep. We've gotta get that other puzzle then make a run for it."

He pulled the blanket higher up to his chin, "… But, Marik, don't you want to see this sleepover through? We might get doughnuts for breakfast tomorrow."

"What! What's wrong with you? We're not here for doughnuts, you nut! We're here for ultimate power. We've got one," He pointed to the upside down pyramid on his hikari's neck, "Now, we need the other."

"… I'm so tired."

"Ugh. Fine then, switch places with me so _I_ can get it, okay?"

Malik blinked and looked around at the four boys on either side of them, "H-How do you expect to do that? We're squished, there's barely enough room to breathe."

"Roll with me."

"…WHAT!" As loud as his statement was, the only person who moved was Ryou, sliding further under the covers. Marik growled and smacked Malik on the side of the head, "You idiot, be silent. _This_ is what I mean…"

Marik took his partner's shoulders in his hands and, in one motion, rolled across his body and switched their places. It took less than a second and Malik sweatdropped, "Oh… s-so that's want you meant."

"What did you think I meant?"

"… Nothing." He blushed slightly.

Marik rolled his eyes and faced opposite of Malik. There was only one more person he'd have to get around, and that was Ryou. The only thing visible was a tuft of pink hair sticking up out of the sheets.

He grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. All he had to do was… Marik reached over Ryou with his left arm, stretching as far as he could without touching Ryou's sleeping body. He was almost there. Although half his body was hovering over Ryou, this was going rather well. His hand was almost touching the puzzle around Yami's neck. The only thing that could screw this up is if…

"K-Kiram…?" Ryou's soft brown eyes were starring up at him. Wide with confusion and fake-cheerfulness. "What are you _doing_?"

"Uh…" Marik was in a compromising position. The top half of his body was over Ryou's… Poor, quivering Ryou. "I-I'm sorry to scare you!" He said, though he didn't move, "You… you see, I-"

"YAWN! W-What's going on…?" Yugi sat up and rubbed his eye. He blinked to get used to the dark and noticed Ryou and Marik. "Oh my gosh!"

Bakura was the next to wake, shielding his ears from Yugi, "Will you stop screaming in my ear, you little – Oh Ra!" His eyes settled on his hikari and then he turned to Marik with malice in his eyes, "What are you doing to him!"

"N-Nothing! I'm doing nothing!" Marik regained his composure and slipped back under the covers next to Malik, hiding the intense blush on his face, "You guys are a bunch of sick minds!"

Ryou gulped and sat up, "… Oh, I'm sure it was nothing. Kiram was probably just trying to get up to get a glass of water or something. Just a silly misunderstanding. Eh heh…"

"Yes! A misunderstanding!" Marik and Malik called, both their heads under the blankets now, their faces hidden in shame and woe.

Bakura scowled at Marik's nonexistent visage, "Well. Be that as it may, I think a change is in order!"

In a few more minutes, Bakura got his way. Their positions were switched and it went as follows… Yami on the far left (he never woke up, so they left him sleeping), then Marik, Malik and then Yugi, Bakura and Ryou at the end, being protected by many walls. Bakura grinned after the arrangements were made, "There we go! And, _Kiram_, if you try and climb over me to get to Ryou, you'll know what barbed wire between your legs feels like!"

Marik simply grunted and waited for them to fall asleep.

He got what he wanted. Yami was right next to him, sleeping and unaware. Malik was asleep now, but that didn't matter. It was so close, Marik didn't need any help. He took in a deep breath and carefully lifted the puzzle from Yami's rising and falling chest. Good. Now all he needed was to get it over that spiky head of his and they'd be home free.

"… No…" Yami murmured, his eyes still closed.

Marik froze. He held his breath till Yami was back into a peaceful slumber and then he continued, sweating and breathing heavily. Yami's eyes fluttered and he looked sleepily at Marik who was holding his puzzle high off his chest.

"Um…. Yami, I…" Marik knew he'd been caught, 'Damn it. This is it… I'm dead for sure.'

"No, my teddy!" Yami moaned and clung onto Marik's neck, his legs wrapped around the taller boys stomach. The puzzle slipped from Marik's sweaty hands and was pressed to Yami's chest and his. It was stuck and so was Marik. Yami smiled when Marik stopped resisting and mumbled, "Good teddy… Did I ever tell you about the time that I was hunting in Egypt and I was after a really big…"

Marik sighed. So close, yet so far away.

…

The next morning, it was shiny and glittery outside. Birds were chirping and the trees seemed greener for some reason. It was around eight o' clock and the sun was already lighting everything in it's path. The light flew threw the blinds of the house and shot straight into the eyes of the boys who'd slept ever so peacefully the night before.

They stirred at first, cuddling under the covers… Not ready to greet the new day, but more than willing to shun it. Though they wished the sea of sheets would last forever, their aches and pains from their positions the night before called their names.

"Ouch… my back. Who bit my back?"

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Ah!… Where'd my clothes go?"

"YAWN! G'morning…"

"Aw, look at that…" Ryou got up and smiled down at the opposite side of the bed. Tangled in each other were Yami and Marik, sleeping soundly. "How incredibly sweet!"

Malik blinked twice and poked his yami in the back. When Marik rubbed his eyes, he noticed everyone starring at him and at the new appendage he'd obtained over the course of the night. Yami. Marik gasped and pushed him away, "Gah! Hey, listen, this is NOT was it looks like, I…!"

Bakura shook his head in pity and disgust, "Anything that moves, right, Mario?"


	11. Lesson Eleven: A little Random

Her Sweetness: Hi there! You guys really responded fast to that last chapter! I guess that means you liked it and you wanted more?

Fine, fine.

(Warning: This chapter was done late at night. I'm tired, I don't care, and my back hurts… somebody save me!)

**Reviews!**

LPGurl : … I do? Really? I bash Yami and Yugi? Hmm. I don't mean to… Not much anyway. But, you know, you have to bash at least _one_ person in a humor fic. But. If it bothers you A LOT, then maybe I could ease up.

Ryua Malfoy : Yes, yes. Dirty me.

Sakura Mitsu : I like to burn people, the fire lies in my soul. Remember that.

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 11:

The rest of the morning followed with much teasing from Bakura to Marik. Scowls were involved here and arguments occurred frequently. Of course, Yami woke up with zero to no recollection of the events from the night before. Mostly because he slept like a log and woke for nothing. So, he was totally oblivious to what Bakura and Yugi were complaining about.

Aside from the negatives and arguments of the morning, there… wasn't really much else _but_ negatives and arguments. Oh, but Malik got his wish, though. Amongst all the unpleasantness, Malik managed to steal not one but five sugarcoated doughnuts. It went unnoticed… that is until everyone reached for one and there were less doughnuts than what they had previously seen.

"Hey, where'd they go?"

Malik shrugged, white sugar all over his face.

They left Ryou's house at around noon, and all Sunday long, Malik was trying to tell his yami about Bakura's discovery, but he never found the write way to say it. Either that or Marik was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.

"So, Marik, what I was trying to tell you about-"

"And I think… we should've been more forceful with what we needed, Malik, we should've both slept on either side of Yami!"

"Yes, but, there's something you've gotta-"

"Of course, it really sucks that Yugi remembered to take his puzzle away from you, Malik. That little runt. And what was with Bakura, anyway? I did nothing to Ryou!"

"That's just it, Bakura-"

"Is a jerk. I bet he'd shut his yap if he knew it was really me!"

"Marik-"

It went on like that _all day_. Till about midnight when both Marik and Malik fell asleep. Besides the fact that they were deadbeat, they had school the next day and as domestic as it sounds, they wanted to be rested so they could pretend to be happy for Yami and Yugi.

Marik hoped that, with a little luck and a lot of praying to Ra, they would be able to capture those millennium puzzles. Besides that, he'd made a promise to Malik; a promise that they would have Yami and Yugi's trust and the puzzles in three days, tops. But things didn't go as well as he planned and they were stalled.

He had their friendship; there was only one – two more things.

* * *

On Monday, it was dark outside. Even though every clock in the school clearly said 9: 32 am, it was dark and gloomy in the blustery cold outside. The streets were wet and sticky with leaves and tar. But inside the large building, it seemed clean and sterile. Quiet, but clean nonetheless.

Marik and Malik had just gotten out of French class and were waiting in the hallway. Other students by passed them in a strange rush for the lunchroom. Heaven only knows why… it wasn't lunchtime yet.

Before they saw Ryou, Bakura walked up to them. His blue and white stripped shirt hanging loosely and his hair tied back in a messy ponytail. He grinned when Malik looked at him, his mouth agape like a fish.

"Hey there, Luigi." Bakura leaned on the wall next to Malik, grinning madly, "What's up with you two?"

Marik was about to make a rude comment, but Malik grabbed his arm, "H-He's fine! I-I'm fine! We… we're all so very fine! Well, nice talking to you Bakura, but we've really gotta get somewhere!" Malik was leading his yami down the hallway at lightning speed.

Marik wasn't used to being lead by the hand like this. It really was an embarrassment. Who has ever heard of the hikari being the dominant one?

"Hey!" Marik almost whined when Malik stopped at another pair of lockers, "What was that all about?"

Malik was panting, "L-Listen… Bakura, he… he-"

"Hi there." Bakura popped up from behind Malik, smiling in what he thought was an innocent and friendly manner.

"AAAHHHH!" Malik shrieked, causing a glass-shattering echo to bounce around the walls. Everyone stopped and looked on as Malik was now in his yami's arms quivering in fear. "B-Bakura! Don't do that!"

He grinned, sticking his face two inches from the scared hikari, "Aw, what's wrong, _Kilam_? Are you scared of me?"

Marik quirked an eyebrow and dropped Malik on his butt, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, eying Bakura just as closely as Bakura was eying him, "You sick, or something?"

"Nope." He grinned, his face getting closer to Marik's. "Are you, _Kiram_?"

Marik didn't back down. For what reason, he had no idea, "Nope. I'm peachy keen."

"Me, too."

"…"

"…"

Malik was still on the glossy hallway floor. He starred up at this odd phenomenon in wonder. What would cause his and Ryou's yami to behave so strangely? Before Malik could stop it, Ryou came trotting down the hallway, smiling, "Hallo! Kilam, I – Oh my!"

He noticed what was going on in front of the lockers. Ryou tilted his head in mostly confusion but also in concern. The two yamis' noses were touching and neither stare showed any signs of fading.

"What are they doing?"

"… I wish I knew."

Ryou stuck out his lower lip slightly, resulting in a cute pouting expression as he strolled over to his yami. He tugged lightly on Bakura's batwings, smiling as he did it, "'Kura, why are you Eskimo kissing with Kiram?"

Bakura grunted, "… I-I'm not kissing any Eskimo, Ryou…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll do it later, I promise…"

It was apparent that Bakura was paying no attention to Ryou and his previous comments were just a way of getting the boy out of his hair. **(A/N:** Literally. Because Ryou was holding onto… you see? Heh heh…? Ah, screw it.) Ryou huffed and turned to Malik, "Well… I haven't had any luck. You try something with Kiram."

Malik blinked and then nodded. He went up to his yami, deep in an odd type of trance. It looked unbreakable, yet Malik had a secret weapon. He whispered, "Hey, look… A stand of free millennium puzzles."

"WHAT! WHERE!" Marik whirled around quickly, seeking the millennium puzzles. The absence of the Egyptian's face caused Bakura to fall without the support of Marik's nose.

He picked himself off the floor and shouted at the oblivious teenager, "What the hell's wrong with you, Ishtar! I could've broken my head!"

Marik, Malik and Ryou whipped their heads around. Malik was saying a quick prayer to Ra and Marik was… well, he wasn't really thinking anything… _clean_. Ryou looked from Marik back to Bakura, "What are you talking about, Bakura?"

"Um..." Bakura put his hands on his hips, "Sorry. I guess not seeing Marik in so long has made me think of him a lot. I guess Ishtar fell out of my mouth."

Malik blinked, "…"

"Aw!" Ryou ran over and threw himself onto Bakura, arms wrapped around his waist in a somewhat submissive manner, "That's so sweet, Bakura! I know you miss them, but it's okay! I do, too!"

Ryou began to cry and all of a sudden, pink and blue bubbles floated through the school hallway. Soft and sad music filled the ears of the crowd of students who had skipped their classes just to watch the odd scene unfold. Sparkling pieces of sugar landed like snow on the glossy floor.

"Alright, break it up! This is no hootenanny, get to class." Suddenly, a retched and horse voice called through the hallway. The bubbles popped, the record scratched and the sugar dissolved. Sable appeared out of the crowd as she yelled and waved to them to get gone.

When everyone else was gone she looked at the four boys, standing there, not moving. "Oh, Lord, you four again? What's going on here!"

Ryou wasn't crying anymore, simply smiling, "We're sorry, Sable. We got caught up in emotions, mourning our friends who we can no longer contact."

Sable blinked, "… O-Oh, I'm… sorry. You poor student. Friends dying is not something easy to cope with. I should know, my friends die all the time."

Everyone thought about that statement and stepped away.

"Here." She dug into the back pocket of her uniform and pulled out a yellow piece of paper. Sable handed it to Ryou and he looked at it carefully before exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! Is it that time already?"

Bakura looked over his hikari's shoulder, "What is it – Oh, damn it, Ryou! Not that Ra forsaken Friendship Dance again. Didn't we go to that last year?"

"I thought since your… friends' untimely passing, you should go a cheer yourselves up." She left in a somber tone, walking gently down the hallway until she was out of sight.

Marik tilted his head, "… Friendship Dance?"

"Oh, yes. It's tradition here at Domino High to hold an annual Friendship Dance. Oracle T inspired the idea. She suggested it and the school board didn't exactly want to go against an angry toilet-mistress, so they complied and ever since-"

"We've been in pain." Bakura grunted.

"C'mon… We went last year and it was fun!"

"… Pain."

Marik looked at Malik and smirked. Then back at Ryou, "Hey, what do you do at this… um, Friendship Dance?"

"Ah, well!" Ryou clapped his hands and rested them under his cheek. His eyes becoming large and sparkly, "Every year, you invite your very best friend, or the person you would like to get to know more. Then you go and you have a good time. It's not really like a date, just a-"

"Prissy date." Bakura finished the sentence for him.

Malik blinked, "And you can ask anyone you want to it?"

"That's right. Why?"

Marik looked at Malik and he returned the stare. They seemed to be communicating through their minds or something, but really they were just waiting for movement from the other. In a second, Malik and his yami went racing down the hallway screaming and pushing at each other.

"I get dibs on Yugi!"

"You got him last time! Take Yami!"

"He likes you better!"

"No way! He likes you!"

Ryou watched them run and fight with affection in his eyes, "Oh… they remind me so much of Marik and Malik. Why don't we ever bond like that, 'Kura?"

Bakura was to busy banging his head into the lockers to notice Ryou's question.


	12. Lesson Twelve: Accept things as they com...

Her Sweetness: Well, here I am. I've moved to Nashville Tennessee, if none of you knew. It was a real hassle packing with one hand and typing chapters with the other. But, I'm sure you know, fanfiction comes before all others. 

Let's get going, then.

**Reviews!**

Riku's Girl: Okay, you guys, you can come! … But admission for non-students is $50.

AZNgummigurl: I dunno, man, but however long, I only need one thing… soda.

Computerfreak101: You got your computer? Congrats!

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 12:

During the excitement of running to get Yami and Yugi, Marik and Malik failed to notice their fourth period teacher, Mr. Chapman, standing in the hallway. He said he'd been waiting for the two young men and they were twenty minutes late for Reading. They asked for a rain check, and instead got a scowl and a threat for detention.

Not willing to risk it, they went inside.

In their forth, they'd been used to writing notes to each other, contemplating how to befriend Yami and Yugi. So far, the only time they'd been caught was their first day and other than that, they were careful not to let Mr. Chapman notice.

This was their note from today:

Okay, okay… I'll take Yami. But only because he's used to me and if I didn't take him, something tells me there'd be some kind of a war.

Hooray! Oh, thank you, Yugi is not as bad as Yami. I can stomach him.

… Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I was going to ask Ryou something about the Dance, but we left before we could ask him.

What?

Um… How are we going to ask them to the Dance? Ryou said it's a Friendship Dance, so how do you ask them out to a dance like that?

I suppose flowers wouldn't be a bad start.

Flowers! Malik, this is totally stupid! I say we just go up to them and tell those little squirts that they're going with us to that Dance and they're going to like it!

… You're so insensitive.

Ugh. You weenie, let's compromise. How about we just write them a note and drop it in their lockers. Will that do?

Oh, that's a good idea. Alright, but what do you want it to -

Before Malik could finish writing his sentence, Mr. Chapman captured their note and lifted it to where Malik couldn't grab it. He looked at the piece of paper for a long time. Then he starred at the to boys who were grimacing, hoping he wouldn't do what they thought he was about to do.

"Well," He began, facing the class, "It seems that the Italians have spent their Reading time preparing for the school Friendship Dance on Friday. Isn't that nice? They seem to want to invite… Yugi and Yami Motou from class 3A."

Malik and Marik's jaws dropped as the rest of the class snickered and hooted at their private conversation. Blush appearing on the boys' faces as the teacher read selective passages from the paper.

"And all I've ever wanted was somebody to hold me through the night, deep into their soul is where I'll be. Lazy days and cold evenings, it's just they way you make me-"

"What the hell!" Marik screamed, "Neither of us said any of that crap! You're lying!"

"Yeah!" Malik added, "I'm not even that sappy!"

Mr. Chapman through the note down onto Malik's desk and sighed as he went back to his, "Lazy days and cold evenings, it's just the way you make me feel. Maybe tonight things will be different and my purple heart will turn to teal…"

Everyone in the class shook their heads in pity, for what reason, Marik and Malik did not know.

Ding Ding Ding!

The bell rang forty minutes later. Through the cutesy smiles and the kissing gestures that their classmates made at them, Marik and Malik managed to get out of that classroom with their heads held high. Although they were considerably heavier with thoughts of hatred for their teacher.

When they got out, Bakura was waiting by the wall for them.

"… Uh, hi." They mumbled to him, blush still staining their faces.

"Don't worry. They were just being stupid, they all do the exact same thing when it's time for the dance, but the only difference is they don't get their stuff read out loud." He grinned and started to walk, the boys in tow.

"What's his problem, anyway? We did nothing to him."

"Eh, he's like that. Something about his lost love and crap like that. He's mean to every guy that looks menacing like they could steal his wife…" Bakura shrugged, "Well, that's what it says on the bathroom wall."

"Ah." Malik nodded and looked at his yami, "Hey, Ma… Kiram, I-"

"It's okay, Malik." Marik said, "Bakura already knows and there's no one else around. We can use our names now."

"What! B-But, I… Bakura…" Malik looked from one to the other, "H-How'd you know that he knew? Bakura? You… you _told_ him?"

They both shook their heads and said at the same time, "I saw it in his eyes."

"…" Malik was dumbfounded, "I… I gotta try that."

"Anyways." Marik laughed and twirled a folded piece of paper between his fingers, "Malik, do you have your invitation ready for Yugi? I did mine under the table."

"Oh… Yeah, here it is." He pulled the paper out of his pocket, "Bakura, are you going with Ryou?"

"Yeah. Damn it, this is gonna suck."

They got to the boys' lockers and, lucky for them, Yami and Yugi were no where to be seen. It would have been embarrassing if they'd been caught doing it. Bakura made little teasing comments afterwards, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. At least now they had someone they could talk to during this crazy time.

At lunch, after their fifth period, Marik and Malik sat down with the rest of the guys from their table. Not even pretending to get lunch anymore because even the fumes endangered Malik of fainting.

As soon as they sat down, Yami and Yugi sat right side up in there seats and held up two wrinkled pieces of paper, wildly waving them around.

"Kilam, I accept!"

"Kiram, I accept!"

Joey, Tristan and Otogi starred at the two boys, then over at Yami and Yugi, smiling brightly. They shrugged, finally realizing it must've been for the Friendship Dance. Joey shook his head, frowning slightly, "Aw, you guys are lucky. I don't have some acquaintance I'd like to get to know better. I know everyone. New guys always get to go."

Malik looked to Ryou, "You can only go if you have a friend?"

"Sadly, yes. When Oracle T died, they made this up in her memory and since she clearly stands for only friendship, nothing but friendship is allowed in."

"Go with me, then, Joey." Otogi volunteered.

"Wait!" Tristan looked at him, "I thought we were going together!"

Otogi shrugged, "Go with Serenity. She has nothing to do."

"Aw, yeah, but she's in the Junior High School. It's $50 extra for non-students! Where am I gonna get that kind of money?"

Bakura grinned, "Just sell your stuff."

"Hey!" Yami protested, "No friend of mine is 'selling his stuff' like some common… street-walker!"

He rolled his eyes, "I meant a garage sale, you idiot."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's acceptable." He continued to eat his clamtatoes, "Yes, Tristan, that's your plan. Sell your stuff to get Serenity. That should work."

"So, Kilam, do you want to meet here or should we come and pick you up?" Yugi asked, "For the Friendship Dance, I mean."

Malik looked at his yami and Marik looked back at him, and whispered, "No way in hell their coming over to our house, Malik. No. If they see where we live, they'll see that it is _us_! Nope. Nada. Nix. Non. I forbid-"

"Okay." Malik said, paying no attention to the yami screaming Egyptian curses in his ear, "Around seven, alright?"

"Okay!" Both Yami and Yugi screamed at the top of their lungs. They then proceeded to get on the lunch table and mambo to the sound of imaginary music. The others at their table continued to talk about their plans for the Dance.

Marik glared at his hikari, '_Ooh_, he's gonna get it.'

* * *

"Marik, I'm sorry! Please, don't do it!" Malik screamed in anguish and pain. His cries echoing throughout the house. Marik was standing over the toilet with Malik's prized beanie baby in hand, ready to dunk it any moment.

"No! Please, not Mr. Wuggles! He's limited edition!"

"Malik! Because of you, those two imbeciles think we're going to let them pick us up for the Dance at our house! Damn it, how are we gonna get out of this!"

"I don't know!" Malik was on his knees now, holding onto his yami's leg for dear life, crying and starring at his beanie baby fish hovering inches over it's watery grave, "But, this is not the way to fix this! He did nothing! Nothing!"

Marik scowled and huffed, shaking his hikari off and throwing the fish into the hallway. Malik dove out to retrieve it, cuddling and cooing with it as he did so.

"… Alright, I agree this is not the way to get out of this mess…" He turned around, facing out of the window in the bathroom, "But, I think this is it, Malik. There's no _way_ we can get another house so soon!"

"Hmm…" The Light stroked the beanie baby tearfully, "Too bad we can't just get a rental house."

"Pheh! Yeah, right, we…" Marik suddenly whirled around and grabbed his hikari by the shoulders, "Malik, you genius, you!"

"…Huh?"


	13. Lesson Thirteen: Pick up

Her Sweetness: Hey, guys! Here I am, carrying yet another installment of Call On Me. Odd name, right? I got it from a techno song. It's uber pretty and that's the name. Since, as I'm sure you're all aware, I'm not the best at finding names for my fics. 

So I thought 'Hey, why not?'

And here was the story of the title's birth. No long, not funny, not riveting… What do you want from me?

**Reviews!**

Seto's Obsessive Stalker: Yeah, I'm here. I thought I was going to Franklin, but it turns out that's just where my mom works.

Crimson Gates of Paradise: Sorry, about that. It's my mom's email. I should be getting my own soon and when I do, I'll put it on my bio.

LPGurl: Thank you! And here's my next chapter!

* * *

Call On Me 

Chapter 13:

The sun dipped low over the horizon, almost completely gone. The haze caused by the sun's position set over the town and filled the air with a thick perfume. A mixture of Lang Lang and sandalwood. The trees blew softly and the streets were empty, but soon they would be filled with cars and bikes.

It was Friday night. The night of the long anticipated Friendship Dance, and all across Domino, the high school students were readying themselves. Making sure their hair was in place, making sure they actually have someone to go with and making sure they'd popped all their zits.

At Marik and Malik's house, they were all ready. Marik wearing a white striped hoody and a black turtleneck beneath it along with deep blue pants. Malik tied his hair in a bun and was wearing a white dragon-decorated shirt and khaki cargo pants.

Yes, they were making a big deal out of it.

"Alright, Malik, you told them to come over at seven right?" He looked at his watch and it was 6:30. "We'd better get-"

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Malik looked at the phone and answered it. "Hello, this is-"

"Hi Kilam!" It was Yugi's cheerful voice, Malik was relieved he hadn't said his name. But how the little guy got his phone number was a complete mystery, "Me and Yami forgot to ask all week, what's your address?"

Malik squeaked and looked at Marik for help. Marik grabbed the phone and said, "Hey, Yugi. Our address is 6216 S. Grady Ave. You got that?"

"… Got it! Thanks, Kiram, we'll be there in about thirty minutes! Bye bye!" The phone clicked and Marik hung it up.

"Um, Marik, that's not our address. That would be…" Realization flashed in Malik's eyes, "Marik, no! No, we can't!"

"Don't you tell me no, Malik, you got us into this." He grinned slightly, though trying to be forceful, "And lucky for you, I can get us out."

Marik opened the front door and grabbed his hikari by the wrist dragging him out against his will. Malik kicked and shouted, but to no avail. He was being handled with ease and by the time they reached their destination, Malik had lost all will to go on. He sighed in defeat, leaning on his yami's shin, down on the ground.

"Get up, Malik." He whispered, finger on the doorbell, "We want to look like upstanding young men."

Malik stood up and frowned. Marik pushed the door bell… Ding- Dong.

"I-I'm comin… I'm comin…" A withered old voice called from inside. The door opened slowly and a prune-shaped face appeared at the crack of the door. It was an old woman, white-haired and small, about the size of Yugi (minus the hair). "W-What do you two upstanding young men want….?"

Marik grinned, baring his fangs which caused the old woman to shiver, "Hey there." Was all he said before pushing the door wide open and shoving her aside.

She wailed in pain as she hit a plant, "AAAHHHH!"

Malik stood at the front porch, mouth agape. "Oh Ra, forgive us."

"C'mon," Marik waved to his other half, and shutting the door behind him, "Well this was easier than I thought. Yeah, this house will do."

The oldster was on the floor, desperately crawling for the telephone on the wall. She was almost there, moaning something about her broken hip. Marik sighed and grabbed her by the hand, going towards the staircase.

"Malik," He called back, "Do something with the living room, kay? It smells like old person."

All of a sudden, Malik was beaming from ear to ear, "Oh, okay, Marik! Redecorating, it is! Oh boy, oh boy…!"

Marik rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs, the old woman in hand, still wailing and crying. After telling her to shut up for the umpteenth time, they got down to the basement where the furnace was…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yugi and Yami's house, they had gotten ready at four o' clock, if you can believe it. Even though they were not scheduled for such an early pick-up, they wanted to make sure they had enough time to do everything they needed. Extra hair gel, going to the mall to get new clothes, buying expensive colognes… The stuff they bought was from a store in the mall called _Boom Boom_. It was where all the rich people went and Yugi had to tap into his college fund for a diamond bracelet he bought. 

Yami used some of his King of Games prize money that he had received from various dueling competitions to get two solid gold millennium puzzle look-alikes. It was all a real hassle but, as they said "Nothing's going to far for our new friends".

Yes, this night was the definitive where Yami and Yugi would officially dub the two Italians their new "Best friends".

"C'mon, Yugi!" Yami called from downstairs, "Ryou and Bakura are here and we have to go pick up Kiram and Kilam!"

"Hold your ponies, I'm coming!" Yugi rushed downstairs, his various belts and chains clanking against his chest and thighs.

As they rushed for the door, Ryou's Mercedes honking in the driveway, Grandpa called from behind the counter, "You boys be good! Remember… manners."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Compassion."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Sensibility."

Honk honk! Yami and Yugi were out the door faster than you can say 'Yes, Grandpa'. They jumped into the jet-black car, smiling at Ryou, who smiled back, and smiling at Bakura, who ignored them. Ryou and Bakura were wearing matching light blue shirts and jeans with patches from various rock bands. (Yes, Ryou and his yami were underground rockers.)

"You guys look great!" Yugi chirped and handed a piece of paper to Ryou, "This is Kiram and Kilam's address. I called earlier and got it from Kiram. I can't believe how close they live."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow and peeked at the address on the paper. Questions flew threw his mind until a moment later when he realized that this was Marik and Malik they were dealing with and that must mean…

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bakura busted out in laughter, "T-That's priceless!"

Everyone starred at him in wonder, "…?"

"… Nothing."

* * *

Back at 6216 S. Grady Ave, Malik had all but torn down the living room and replaced it with new, more vibrant colorings. He'd painted the walls a bright blue, and he threw out all the ashtrays and old couches. He'd gone to other houses on the street and stole sofas and loveseats and a big screen television. The whole living room space looked like an old woman never touched it. 

He sat on the vanilla couch and, for a final touch, lit some 'Midnight Musk' incense that he'd gotten from their house actually. When it was all done, and that was completed in under fifteen minutes, Malik laid back on the sofa and sighed.

"This is so much better!"

In a second, Marik came in from the bottom of the staircase, wiping his hands on his pants. And when he looked up, his jaw unhinged. "M-Malik…!"

"Oh, hi, Marik!" He smiled and stood up, pointing at random things, "Do you like it? Isn't it gorgeous! You won't believe what I had to go through to get that lava lamp, those people had an attack dog!"

Marik slapped his forehead and let his hand slide down, "… When I said do something about the living room, I meant spray some air freshener! Not ransack the entire neighbor hood so you could play interior designer!"

"Why are you so upset? You steal everything in sight."

"I steal stuff when it's important to our mission, not to decorate a living room that isn't even ours… Ooh. Hey, is that Midnight Musk?" Marik went over to the incense, burning by the vanilla loveseat. "Wow, that's my favorite!"

"I know." Malik grinned, happy now that his yami was content.

It was about ten minutes later when their doorbell rang and the two boys stopped relaxing and went over to the door, waiting were Yami and Yugi, with Ryou in the window of the Mercedes, waving wildly and shouting something that could not be heard, because the window was rolled up.

"Hi guys!" Yami and Yugi said in unison, walking into the living room a little bit. "Wow, this is amazing! You have all the coolest stuff… This room had to be done by Nancy Regan's decorator, right? Such vision!"

"Well," Malik couldn't help but grin as his looked at his fingernails, "Almost."

Yugi tilted his head, "Oh, is that Midnight Musk? Mmm. It smells so good. And… there's something else, too. Um… what smell is that? Old lady?"

Malik gasped and looked at his other half. He whispered, "Marik, what'd you do with that old woman?"

He whispered back, "I chained her up to the furnace downstairs."

"Oh, good."

Yami and Yugi cleared their throats, causing Marik and Malik to look back at them. What they had in their hands, shocked the two Egyptians. They placed two millennium puzzles in the boys' hands.

"These are… look-alikes to our puzzles, you guys. We got them for you." Yugi said, smiling and looking at his yami as he gave his to Marik. Malik looked watery eyed and was on the verge of fainting.

"This… this is so great! Yugi, Yami…" Malik put the puzzle around his neck, "Thank you, so much!"

Marik hid his frown, 'Damn,' he thought, 'I need the real ones!'

The horn for the Mercedes was soon honking like mad, due to Bakura who got a hoot out of such a sound. They all piled in and drove down the road, other cars surrounding theirs, as the rest of Domino followed them to the Friendship Dance. The old woman in the basement long forgotten.


	14. Lesson Fourteen: Dance Part 1

Her Sweetness: Hey there. I don't really have much to say, and most of the time I never do. But, for now, we'll just carry on like I've actually said something. 

**Reviews!**

Riku's Gurl: Heh heh! Yeah, all props go to Riku's Gurl for the Boom Boom store, thing. I just couldn't get it out of my head! (P.S: You're email doesn't work, try my new one. It's chaoscentral2002 at yahoo . com)

Sakura Mitsu: Ah, the wonders of Malik's talents. This is a secret, just between us, but… I wish I was him.

Satra: Now that Bakura knows their secret, and the fact that Marik's his best friend, he knows what kind of stunts he'd pull in different situations. That's why it's funny to him.

* * *

Call On Me 

Chapter 14:

Another leaf fell from the large oak tree just outside the school. Being that it was mid-fall, the leafs were all but dead and gone. Though it was depressing to think of it this way, it was more than beautiful to watch the little cups of life freefall from the high branches and into the schoolyard. The moon, large and pale, hung over the building like a screen from a horror movie. Only it was opposite of one of those dreary, horrid movies… this night was loud.

And the louder it became, the more Marik cringed from inside the car. Not only was the music from the gymnasium pounding in his ears, Yami had been talking their ears off ever since they left the house. It was "Back in Egypt" this and "When I was Pharaoh" that. And no one got more of it than Marik.

"… But of course, I said no way. How could I allow them to lock him away? I mean, he hadn't even been tried yet. And since the proceedings were a day away, I let him go. Do you remember that, Bakura?"

"Oh yeah…" Bakura made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

Marik was mindlessly fingering the edges of his fake millennium puzzle. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past fifteen minutes. Not sure what was real anymore. For all he knew, Yami wasn't really Yami, he was Malik. And Bakura wasn't really Bakura, he was Yugi. But… then, what would that make him?

"A monkey's uncle." Marik answered his own question out loud, receiving skeptical glances from everyone else.

"Okay, everyone, we're here! Out, out!" Ryou cried, cheerfully, turning the keys and opening the car door.

They all filed out and emerged in a crowded parking lot, filled with their classmates, most of whom they'd never even seen before. It was a sad thing really… here, it was apparent that the faculty was doing their best to make this dance enjoyable. Loud music, decorations, food… and here were the seniors, making out under the bleachers.

Sad.

"…What's going on here?" Malik asked, looking around. The elder students flipping him off as he continued to stare at them, "Aren't they supposed to be inside?"

"C'mon, Kilam." Ryou tugged on his sleeve and led the group through the front, "We don't want to stare. Might catch something."

Double doors to the gym were wide open and, even from twenty feet away, the lights from inside glowed and when they were at the door, it blinded them. Literally. Yugi was given sunglasses at the door because he went temporarily blind. Which was a tad bit embarrassing, but I digress.

When they got inside, the gym was decorated fabulously… all except the posters and banners with Tea's sickly sweet face on them. Her name hung in lights over the stage that they had decorated with streamers and balloons. The DJ was on the turntables mixing every song he could find. And upon further inspection of the DJ, the group of boys recognized him as Tristan.

"Tristan?" Yugi walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Heh heh! Well, you see…" He lifted his sunglasses and pointed over near the stage at a girl with long brown hair and a soft smile, "The principle and I made a deal that if I supplied the music, he'd pay for Serenity. I couldn't sell my stuff."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Big surprise there."

Tristan shot him a mean look and then continued, while he switched volumes, he said, "Joey and Otogi are here, they went somewhere. Any requests?"

Ryou beamed, "Ooh, ooh! Tristan, could you play _Chariot_ by Gavin Degraw? Please, please!"

"Comin up!"

In less than a second the remix of the song began to fill the large room, sound bouncing off the walls and finally Ryou jumped up and squealed, grabbing his yami's arm forcefully and racing off onto the dance floor, "C'mon, 'Kura, don't you adore this song?"

"Nooooo…!" He yelled but it was in vain.

Yugi actually had a thing for this particular song and skipped off happily after Bakura and Ryou with Malik in tow, he didn't object because, like singing, dancing was also something Malik considered himself good at. **(A/N:** Wow, can you imagine Yugi dancing with Malik? Rockin.)

Of course, Marik would've given anything to go out and dance rather than listen to Yami talk about himself. Or his past self. It seemed that our dear Egyptian just couldn't catch a break.

"And I remember on my third birthday, I was given this rattle made of gold with a millennium eye on it and I later found out that I had taken the millennium rod from the chamber in my sleep. Did you know that I still sleepwalk? Yes, a few weeks ago, in the middle of the night, I woke up and found myself in Grandpa's bedroom with a rubber tree plant in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other."

"…" Marik quirked an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Yami blushed, "…"

Marik sighed and as Yami began another of his regaling stories, he looked down at his puzzle and at the real one hanging around Yami's neck, 'I need to switch these things. If I don't this whole mess will be for nothing and I've endured too much and come too far to not get this tonight.' He bit his lip and as Yami was continuing with his story and Marik thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

He gingerly lifted his fingers and touched the tip of the real millennium puzzle. Yami didn't seem to notice and so he continued sliding his index finger over to the loop and noticed the heavy chain it was attached to, he grunted, he'd need a chainsaw to cut it down.

"… It rained that day for the first time in months and that was when the hippopotamuses came out and ate my pineapples-" Yami looked down and saw Marik using his house keys to try and saw off the chain, of course it wasn't really working… "Kiram? What're you doing?"

"Hmm?" Marik jumped up and blushed, searching for something to say, "W-Well, you see… your… puzzle's chain was… I-It was dirty and I… was shining it with my… house key."

Yami's face lit up as he glomped Marik, "Oh, you are my best friend! I'll never let you go!" His grip tightened and his voice dropped down to a dramatic whisper, "Never."

Just as Marik was about to take advantage of this situation, another song started to play and I believe this one was called _Hollaback Girl_ by Gwen Stefani. Yami immediately let go of Marik, causing Marik to almost fall, and squealed the way Ryou had earlier, "Ra! I love this song! C'mon, Kiram!"

He dragged Marik over to where both their hikaris along with Ryou and Bakura were already dancing. Ryou had talked Bakura into doing the Jitterbug with him. They'd found Joey and Otogi who were doing the Grind over by the punch table. Yami and Yugi were doing a little something called the Wiggle and Marik and Malik rolled their eyes and whispered to each other.

"Did you switch your puzzle yet, Marik?" Malik asked, holding back a laugh at the sight of Yugi doing the Wiggle. **(A/N:** Any of you ever seen the Wiggle? Nasty, old dance.) It was an odd sight.

"No, I didn't. You?"

"Yugi's been dancing the entire time. Do you even know how hard it is to try and steal a millennium puzzle off of someone who wont stop their moving around? And somehow, Yugi talked me into doing a weird dance called the Jerk and I can't feel my hands anymore, they're numb."

Marik glanced at his Light, giving him a look that said 'What the hell…?'

'Don't ask.' Was Malik's reply glance.

In a second, Bakura sauntered over to them and sighed. They looked at him and smirked in unison. "Tired from Jitterbugging, 'Kura?" They both mocked Ryou's voice.

He growled, "Hey, I never said I wanted to. He dragged me into it." The he looked back at Malik, "At least I didn't have to Jerk."

"…Shut it."

"You guys get the real puzzles, yet?"

Marik shook his head and nodded towards the fake around his neck, "We've been trying to, but those two just wont stop moving long enough for us to switch. Damn it, I'm beginning to wonder if this whole night is going to be a waste of time."

Bakura looked up at the bright lights, thoughtfully. He smiled at them and started to walk away, "Follow me, you two."

"Where are we going…?" They asked, though their question went unanswered. They followed anyway. Bakura led them through the back of the gym and into the main school building. They went up a familiar fifteen floors and into the girl's bathroom. Marik scowled at the old memories that lay here.

Bakura grinned, pointing to the middle toilet, "Go ahead, Marik, call her."

"Why?" He whined, obviously not over the 'I don't know' she gave them.

"Look, do you want to subdue Yami and Yugi or not? Oracle T, as much as I hate her, has a thing for this. Now summon her, dammit!"

Marik rolled his eyes and stood over the toilet, "Oracle T, I summon thee! Rise by my mighty fist and bestow upon me the future!"

The water stirred and rose into the form that was a dancing Tea, mamboing around the porcelain bowl, "Wee! Ah, can you believe the Friendship Dance is actually happening again? Oh, this is wonderful!" She looked down at the three boys in front of her and squealed in glee, "Ooh, Bakura! Have you come to take me to the Friendship Dance?"

"No."

"B-But…" She spread her arms out and twirled around, modeling a pink dress that looked a bit odd on her, sliding down her chest due to her non-existent bosom. "Look! I'm all dressed up…!"

Bakura nodded solemnly, "That you are. And now my friends would like to speak to you." He pushed Marik and Malik forward and left.

Oracle T sat down on the toilet and sighed, "Yet another night of giving myself hickies with the vacuum cleaner…"

Marik sighed, "Listen here… Oracle T. Tea… whatever. Bakura said you had something that could help us. We need Yami and Yugi… I dunno, to stop moving around so we can get something from them."

"… Stop moving?"

"Ugh. You know. What was that word Bakura used?" He asked his hikari.

"Subdued."

"Oh, yeah." He turned to Tea, "We need to subdue them to get their… stuff." Marik didn't want to say millennium puzzle because he thought that if Tea knew, she wouldn't help out.

Little did he know that Oracle T had misunderstood what he was talking about and took it to mean something entirely different. Her eyes rounded as she starred at the two boys, "Oh, my gosh… Hold on."

She vanished into her toilet and materialized once again in a few seconds. She held out a small Ziploc bag with two white pills inside. Malik took it and they both inspected it as Tea spoke, "These will give you exactly what you want. Just put them in Yugi and Yami's drinks when they're not looking." She winked, "Exactly. Completely _subdued_."

Marik tilted his head, not seeing the underlying message. He nodded and turned around, Malik at his side, "Um, thanks. I guess I forgive you for last week."

"Good luck," She whispered after they had left. 'Gosh, this is such a dirty school...'

When they were out of the bathroom, they saw Bakura leaning on the wall, a smirk on his face as he noticed the bag that Malik was holding. Malik looked at him, "Well, we got them. Whatever they are… Let's go."


	15. Lesson Fifteen: Dance Part 2

**Warning**: The part of a song used in this chapter is what **I MADE UP**. So, there. You administrators can't do anything to me. Nya nya! 

Her Sweetness: Well, hello everyone! I'm really happy right now cause I'm drinking this "Energy drink" it's full of sugar, but don't worry… I'll try to keep myself under control.

Let's move on, shall we?

**Reviews!**

Computerfreak101: Patience is something he had to learn.

Maoti: I was imagining that and cracked up.

Heidi: Aw, c'mon, you kidding? I love that song! It reminds me of Yami and Kaiba.

* * *

Call On Me

Chapter 15:

When Marik, Malik and Bakura returned to the gymnasium, their friends were waiting for them at the doorway, talking about one thing or the other. They noticed the boys and quickly ran over to them, wide grins on their faces. Malik hurried and shoved the little bag of pills into his back pocket before Yugi could notice.

"Hi guys, where'd you go off to?"

All three boys looked at each other and said, "Bathroom."

Ryou grabbed his yami's arm and pulled him closer, "Oh, well, I'm glad you're here! It's about to start!"

Malik and Marik looked at Yami and Yugi, "What's about to start? I thought this travesty had already begun?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yugi jumped up, "But this is the part where the students take over. It's been mild so far, don't you think? Look." He pointed around the room, gesturing towards the teachers with their watchful eyes roaming from kid to kid, stopping the ones who were Grinding and doing other 'suggestive' dances. "Now, now… wait for it."

As if planned, in less than a minute, a boy came running in from the outside, screaming at the top of his young lungs, "Hey! The faulty part of the parking lot has caught fire!"

"OH MY GOSH!" All the teachers and adults over the age of eighteen, shouted and practically trampled over each other to get out of all the exits, rushing for their cars that were supposedly on fire. The boy that came running through the door earlier was now grinning madly and he gestured towards a few other kids. They all shut the main entrance and locked all the doors.

Marik and Malik looked around, questioning expressions on their faces, "W-What's going on?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded giddily, "You'll see!"

The boy waved to Tristan and Tristan, in turn, pulled up the mic and pumped up the volume to a different song, "OKAY! Ladies and hoodlums, all the squares have left the building and now it's time to jam! So, get on your feet, get on the floor and turn your friend into something more!"

He pulled on his sunglasses, flicked a button and all the lights went off. Another button and a trap door in the ceiling opened, dropping out a gigantic disco ball. It began to turn and flashes of light twirled around the room. A siren sounded and the sound was blasted even higher.

_If ya wanna get with my baby_

_Ya gotta get through me first_

_A ménage a trois is tasty_

_But only I can quench your thirst_

Tristan shouted over the noise and the laughter, "Happy hour is approaching, people! The teachers are gone, your parents are asleep, this is what you've been waiting for! So, if you're a teen and you're ready to party, then somebody say oh yeah!"

"OH YEAH!" They all shouted.

"Somebody scream!"

"AAAHHH!"

Malik was looking around at everyone and smiled, "Wow, so this is what happens every year? This is all planned?"

"Yeah!" Ryou nodded, "Can you believe the way the got all those teachers out? Beautiful, they're so creative. You should've seen what they did last year! They-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bakura turned to his hikari, "I was here last year, nothing like this happened."

Ryou smiled and nudged Bakura's arm, "Don't you remember, 'Kura-Kat? You hid under the snack table last year and slept for two hours. When I finally coaxed him out, everything was over, including this part."

Marik cackled, "Sleepy, 'Kura-Kat?"

"Don't call me that…" He growled and was immediately dragged away by Ryou, who stated that he loved this song and Bakura was going to dance with him. While Yami and Yugi were talking about something, Marik whispered to his hikari.

"Look, we have to get those two pills into their drinks."

"How do we do that?"

"Mmm…" Marik turned around to the punch table and motioned for Malik to join him. They looked around and, just in case the pills had a weird smell or taste, they wanted to pick a drink that was strong.

"Why don't we just use water or something?"

"Because, you idiot, would you want to drink water at a social event? You have to think more like a teenager, not an old man."

Malik huffed, "…Who are you calling old?"

Marik picked up two Styrofoam cups and filled them with punch. Malik took out the bag and they both looked round before putting one pill in each cup, they dissolved quickly and it was hardly noticeable. Though, just as the pills were fizzing, a spiky-haired head popped up behind the two.

"What ya doing, guys? Why aren't you dancing?"

"GAH!" Both Marik and Malik nearly jumped out of their skin, and tried not to spill the cups. They turned around and saw Yugi starring up at them, a huge smile on his face, "Y-Yugi…! What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Came his innocent question, yet again.

"Uh, uh… W-We…" Marik looked at his hikari for answers, Malik's face was pale, "You see… Um, I… Well, Kilam and I… Uh…"

Suddenly Yami popped up and looked at the drink in Marik's hand, "Oh, Kiram, you think of everything!" No sooner did those words come out of his mouth, he snatched the Styrofoam cup and chugged it all down.

"Ah… hey!" Yugi pouted, "How do you know that wasn't for me!"

Yami shrugged, "…"

"Um. Here you go, Yugi, I got this for you." Malik volunteered the cup he was holding to Yugi and the young boy eagerly accepted it, chugging it as his other half had done before. He grinned, "Thank you, Kilam!"

Yami nodded solemnly, "This reminds me of the first time I actually had modern-day punch. It was about a year ago and I was at one of Joey's sleepovers and he was saying something about a monkey…" He carried on, and of course everyone else tried to ignore him.

"Well, Kilam, come on and dance with me!" Yugi chirped and dragged Malik over to the dance floor. Yami did the same with Marik, and somehow managed to keep telling his story.

15 minutes later…

They'd been dancing ever since Yami and Yugi drank their spiked punch, and at first Marik and Malik didn't think it was working. Yugi was as hyper as ever and Yami just wouldn't shut up. They were beginning to think that maybe it didn't work on anybody under five foot five. But then…

"Guh…" Yugi slumped over in Malik's arms, a serene look coming over him as he looked up, "… Kilam… you know… I-I… this _thing_…"

Malik tilted his head as Yugi's babble continued, "No… no way. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He busted out into a fit of laughter, scaring Malik and a few students who were slow dancing beside them.

Suddenly, Yami's "Back in Egypt" story came to a slow halt and he giggled, yanking on the fake puzzle around Marik's neck, "This is going to… too slow, Kiram… I want pizza _now_… Oh…"

Marik looked at his hikari, grinning madly, "Hey, I think it's beginning to take effect, don't you?"

He nodded frantically, trying to keep Yugi from drooling on his shirt, "Yeah, yeah…! C-Can we just do this already, he's drooling everywhere!"

Before Marik could reply, Ryou and Bakura came over, Bakura being dragged over. "Hey… what's wrong with these two?" Ryou asked, a worried look scrunching up his face, "Are they sick or something?"

Yami nodded loosely and leaned into Marik, "Sick… with… with gooey, gooey sickness… Oh, sickness, I knew ye well…"

Yugi had attached himself to Malik's thigh and was holding onto it for dear life, though Malik tried to shake him off. Not wanting to let go, Yugi clung on tighter and looked pretty content, perched upon Malik's leg. "No, Grandpa… Yami didn't mean to pee on your plant… It was an…"

Ryou gasped, "There's something wrong with them…!"

"No, no! Really, they're fine." Marik said, pushing Yami away from his belt. Malik, meanwhile, was starting to freak out, and it seemed that Yugi had almost fallen asleep in that position. Suddenly, Yugi twitched violently and scared Malik half to death, causing him to jump back… into the punch table.

"EEK!" Malik screamed, his entire torso covered in cold, red juice and ice cubes. Bakura was laughing and Marik was too busy with Yami to notice. Ryou, being the type he is, was in hysterics and went over to Malik, helping him up. Yugi didn't even flinch, though he was wet too. When Malik was standing up, he shook his head to get the wet hair out of his eyes.

Ryou sighed and then noticed something, "… Um, Kilam?"

"Yeah…?"

"What's this?" He lifted a lock of Malik's hair and, when Malik saw it, he gasped. Parts of his blue hair dye had been washed out with the punch and it was turning blonde again. He immediately pulled it all back and turned to his Yami, whispering, "Marik! My hair's turning colors! We've got to get somewhere so we can get this over with and leave! I don't want Ryou knowing about this!"

Marik looked at his hikari and cringed, "Uh-oh…" He quickly faced Ryou, grabbing Yami as he did so, "Listen, we do think that Yami and Yugi are sick, so we're just going to take them somewhere where they can rest."

"Oh, okay…"

"Yeah, we'll be back!" He called, while running off with Malik, Yami and Yugi. When they were out of Ryou and Bakura's sight, they sighed and looked around. There really wasn't very many places to go. The whole gym was crowed and all the windows and doors had been locked to keep the teachers out.

But, of course, before any panicking could occur, Marik had a bright idea first. He decided to go behind the curtain of the DJ's booth. It was big enough and Tristan wouldn't mind… would he? Nah.

"Hey, Tristan." Malik called, pulling little Yugi off his leg, "Yami and Yugi are sick, will you let us hang out with them in the back?"

He nodded his head in time with the music, "Sure! I'm no scrooge! Mi casa es su casa." **(A/N:** I probably spelled that wrong, but oh well. I'm not Spanish.)

Marik grinned and crawled in with his hikari and they threw the boys onto the wooden floor of the DJ booth. They closed the red curtain and Tristan didn't even notice that Malik's hair was completely back to normal now.


	16. Final Lesson: Dance Part 3 Epilouge

Call On Me 

Chapter 16:

_Burn_ by Usher was playing now. Tristan decided that fast pace music had been playing all night long and he wanted something a little slower to match his earlier statement, 'So, get on your feet, get on the floor and turn your friend into something more!' Everyone began to do some newer version of the Waltz as the music continued to play and the disco ball slowed it's turning.

Inside the back of the DJ's booth, it was all but romantic and the pills were taking their toll on Yami and Yugi's bodies, making them more consistent and delusional. In short, they were a handful to take care of.

"Yami, hold still! Ugh, what's the matter with you?" Marik wailed at the boy who was practically clawing his shirt off.

Malik squeaked, "You know what's wrong with them, Marik! This was your idea! Yugi, stop it!"

"My idea? It was Bakura's idea!"

Yugi tried to stand up but his legs gave way under him and he fell into a heap on the floorboards. Malik managed to pin him down, and he finally stopped squirming, but the millennium puzzle was pushing into his chest and he was screaming quietly. (If that even makes sense.)

Marik was trying to pull the puzzle off of Yami's neck, but somehow, the boy snaked himself through Marik's arms and there wasn't room enough for Marik to struggle with him, "Damn it, Yami, get off me!"

Yami grinned sleepily and pulled Marik's face an inch away from his, "Kiram… do you like pudding…?"

"SENORITA!" Yugi yelled as Malik tried to turn him over, Malik, scared at this sudden outburst, leaned back and his head bumped right into the back of Marik's.

"Ah! Malik, you hard-headed…! Jeez!" He held the back of his head when it stopped ringing. He felt something on his cheek and put his hand to it, turned out that it was only one of his contacts… "My contact! What the… Malik, look at me!"

"What?" He turned around, still fishing for Yugi in his pants.

"What color are my eyes?"

"They're both purple, just like they've always been…" Malik thought about this for a moment, "Wait! You're contacts are gone!"

"Well, duh!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of the dance floor, Ryou was looking around half-expectantly, though he remembered Marik and Malik telling him that they were going to take care of Yami and Yugi, he just realized that all the doors were locked.

"'Kura." Ryou pouted, "Just where exactly do people go when all the doors and windows are locked and they need to care for sick people?"

"Do I look like a nurse to you?" He groaned and dipped Ryou yet again, "How should I know?"

"Well, it's just that I want to know where Kiram and Kilam have taken Yami and Yugi…"

Bakura absentmindedly laughed and twirled his dance partner, "Heh heh, yeah, I'm sure that Mar…. Um, yeah, I mean… I'm sure they can handle it." He coughed to try and hide his verbal fumble but too bad for him, his hikari misses nothing.

"… What did you say, 'Kura?"

"N-Nothing, Ryou. Just dance, already…"

Ryou smiled and tugged on Bakura's shirt, "'Kura-Kat…? What is it you're hiding from me?"

Blush was now Bakura's biggest obstacle. That and the wide puppy-eyes that were starring at him, one of the few things an ex-thief could resist. "R-Ryou, it's nothing… I-I was just saying… Kiram and Kilam… they, uh, they…"

"Ooh, I knew it! There's some kind of secret about them, right?" Ryou took his yami by the hand and led him over to the side, by the knocked over punch table, "Now, tell me whatever you know!"

* * *

Back in the DJ's booth, Marik was wrestling with Yami and, for some odd reason, Yami took it as a real wrestling match and was trying to pin Marik down while Yugi counted to ten. Of course, in his woozy and dreamy state, Yami was easily countered.

"Damn it, Yami! Stop it, already!" Marik snarled, finally getting Yami down on his back. Although Yami seemed to be silent now, Marik could tell there was about to be another outburst and so, thinking quickly, he turned to his hikari, "Malik, we have to get these puzzles and leave!" He pulled the puzzle over Yami's head and switched the fake with the real one.

Malik gasped as Yugi slapped him with his hair, "I-I'm trying, but this kid won't be still! Ouch!"

Yugi ripped off his shirt and shouted out loud, "Free as the wind blows…!"

"Preach it, brother!" Yami giggled.

"Both of you just calm down!"

"Hey, hey." Called a voice from outside the curtains, it sounded an awful lot like Tristan, "Can you guys watch over the turntables? I gotta take a wiz."

Marik rolled his eyes, trying to help his hikari with Yugi and his 'free' state, "Yeah… sure, go take your wiz, we've got everything under control."

"Alright, later." Tristan hurried off the stand and hopped to the floor, walking towards the large crowds and soon disappearing. But what Tristan was unaware of was that the microphone he left on the table was on the edge and with one bump it would fall to the floor. He also, being a novice DJ, didn't put up random music to cover him while he was gone. The song soon came to it's end and there was no track scheduled next.

Inside the curtains, Yugi had climbed on top of Malik's head, he shouted out, "I'm gonna eat you!" And took a chomp out of Malik's forehead.

"AAHHH!" He screamed, scrambling away and knocked his head against the turntables outside. Unknown to everyone behind the red curtains, the microphone fell down and settled right against the curtain, the music stopped and everyone in the gymnasium looked around, questioning the absence of sound.

The microphone recorded and aired the sounds that were closest to it; the conversation behind the curtains being broadcasted throughout the room.

_"Oh my gosh, he bit me! That little imp bit me!"_

_(bump) "Yami, will you just relax! And you, Mike Tyson, stop it with the biting!"_

_"I thought those pills were supposed to calm them down! (bump) How am I supposed to take Yugi if he won't hold still…!"_

_"Grab that! … Not that… that! Good, now just do it already!"_

_"Eek! A talking burrito!" (bump) (bump)_

_"Yugi, shut up! Wait, I have to take these off…"_

_(bump) "Why? His shirt's already off!"_

_"Well, if you hadn't noticed certain pieces of clothing get in the way!"_

_"… Kiram, do you… like whale blubber? I like enjoy it so… Very, very much."_

_"Good, now just put that over there! No, there!" (bump) "You idiot, do I have to do everything for you? Look, like this…!"_

After hearing a lot of this, some of the teenagers got the wrong idea of what was going on and some were highly confused, not understanding it fully. Tristan had come back and was racing for the mic, he jumped on it and put his headphones back on, "Whoa, whoa… Okay, guys, sorry about that!" He sweatdropped as he looked at the moving curtain, "We're gonna try and keep it PG-13, okay? Heh heh!"

Over by the punch table, Bakura was sweating it out big time. Ryou had halfway listened to the conversation that just played and he was one of the people who were confused. He recognized Yami and Yugi's names, and Kiram's name.

"Tell me, tell me!" He begged his other half, "C'mon, I'll keep it a secret, 'Kura! What's going on?"

"No! I'm not saying anything, Ryou!"

Ryou began to pout, knowing he was going nowhere fast. He thought of something quickly though and smiled at Bakura, "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I'm just going to have to force it out of you!" He started to furiously tickle Bakura under the arms and on his stomach, "Coochie coo!"

"AH! Ryou, pl-please! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Tears were almost streaming Bakura face as he tried to escape and beg for mercy, "Please! R-Ryou, I-I… I can't! STOP!"

"Not until you tell me! You know I could go on all night!"

"A-Alright…! I give, I give…" He panted and Ryou smiled, ceasing his tickle-attack on his other half, "Kiram and Kilam… They're really-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The front door to the gymnasium busted wide open and all the teachers came storming in, causing a few dozen students to hide under the table like little kids. Tristan hurried to flick the switch to hide the disco ball, letting the florescent light come back as normal. One of the teacher-chaperones, Mr. Chapman, stepped forward and scowled at the teens.

"None of the faculty's cars are on fire! And we've been trying to enter the building for the past forty minutes! You, children, are in so much trouble…"

"YEAH!" Suddenly the red curtains from the back of the DJ's booth flew wide open and two boys popped out, grinning madly, with shiny golden pyramids hanging from their necks. When the room went quiet, Marik and Malik looked around. They didn't expect this at all. Remembering the loud music, the laughing and the dancing, the boys thought they could sneak out unnoticed, but they happened to be the center of attention at this moment.

"Guh…" They looked around, "H-Hi…"

Ryou squinted at them. At first, he thought they were Kiram and Kilam, because they were wearing the same clothes as the boys did, but upon further inspection… Malik's hair, Marik's eyes… the grins on their faces. Ryou didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. "Marik! Malik! What the…?"

Malik whipped his head around at Ryou, whose jaw was dangling, "Um… Hi, Ryou! What's up?"

"What are you doing here!"

"… Uh… Chillin?"

No sooner had he said that, did two small, spiky forms crawl from under their legs and out into the open. Yami's eyes were rolling around in his head and he looked like he'd spent an afternoon smoking his brain out. Yugi's shirt and chains were missing, a little blood on his chin. "People!" He called out.

All the teachers glared at the taller teens, "What happened to those two?"

Marik rubbed at the back of his neck, "Uh... Uh, we can explain."

"Yeah." Malik nodded, "We gave those two some white little pills that we got from Oracle T. She said that if we slipped them in their drinks, we could subdue them and get their stuff without and resistance. It was hard, but we managed."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"…I-I think I'm going to faint…" Ryou swooned and was caught by a laughing Bakura. His face was red from the surprised look on both his hikari and on everyone else in the room. Tristan recognized Marik and Malik, of course and strode up to them whilst they argued amongst each other.

"You totally gave our whole plan away!"

"Nuh-uh! You said that we were going to explain, Marik!"

"I was going to _LIE_, you idiot!"

"… Oh." Malik blinked, "Really?"

"Ugh!"

Tristan tapped Marik on the shoulder. He turned around and he snatched the real puzzle from around his neck, meanwhile, Joey had already taken the other puzzle from Malik and gave it back to Yugi, who was too delirious to put it on properly.

Mr. Chapman growled at Marik, "You hooligans! You're not Italian at all, are you? Do you even go to this school! Drugging students and stealing their property or doing whatever you were doing…! I'm going to have to expelled!"

"Aw, really…?" Malik pouted, "… That's too bad, I had a _fieldtrip_ coming up in a month."

Yugi clawed his way back up to Malik's thigh, snuggling into the fabric of his pants, "… I'm sorry you have to go, Kilam… You were fun… and bubbly like bubble gum."

**A Month Later…**

It was a month later after the Friendship Dance and things were beginning to get back to normal. That night, the rest of the Dance was canceled and everyone was sent home early. The teachers did expel Marik and Malik and they said that they were lucky they didn't call the cops on them. But the blow softened when Marik and Malik shifted some of the blame to a certain toilet-mistress. When the staff heard about Oracle T giving away those kinds of pills, they came down pretty hard on her.

She was moved to a toilet in the basement of the school, condemned to the bowels of the building and never to see the light of a clean bathroom again. Actually, the Friendship Dance was expelled, itself, said to hold bad memories and holding the meaning of suggestiveness.

Yami and Yugi didn't get back to normal till the next morning. When they found out that it was really Marik and Malik they'd been so fond of and hanging around with, they all but blew up. Yami was furious with the pair and Yugi cried at the loss of a good friend; Kilam. They were also highly embarrassed that they didn't realize their punch had been spiked. It was a devastating thought… to think that if Marik and Malik weren't so dumb, they would've gotten away with it. Depressing. For the rest of the week, they stayed in bed and ate Velveeta right out of the box.

Eventually, Ryou, being the sweet, caring soul that he was, forgave Malik for his deception. But only when Malik made the apology first did Ryou cave.

Ring-Ring-Ring!

Ryou picked the telephone up and answered it cheerfully, "Hallo? This is Ryou speaking."

"… ahem… Um, Ryou?" Malik twirled the phone cord around his index finger, "Well… I-It's me, um, Malik…"

"… Oh."

"…"

"…"

"RYOU, I'M SO SORRY!" Malik wailed after a long silence and both hikaris burst into tears and yelled comforting words over the line. After they'd calmed down a bit, Malik invited Ryou out to the movies with him and Ryou happily accepted. From that moment on, between them, things were as they always had been.

When everything was over and done with, Marik and Malik got back to their normal selves and left school behind them. They did manage to keep the fake millennium puzzles, though. Malik really didn't care about them, but Marik wanted them as a sign of what almost was.

"Well, Malik…" Marik sighed, fingering the edges of his millennium rod, "Now that you've had a taste of Yami and Yugi's normal lives, aren't you glad you never had to go to school?"

Malik thought, then nodded carefully, "It was kind of strange. I'd never pictured school-life the way we experienced it. Toilet-mistresses, sleepovers, stealing and lies, drugs and Friendship Dances…? Is this what the school system is truly made of, Marik?"

He sighed, "… I imagine so, Malik, I imagine so…"

* * *

Her Sweetness: Thank you for everyone who supported me during this fic. I'm happy that I was able to finish it in the time period that I wanted. I've got the idea for my next fic, but it will take just a little while to write the first chapter since I have things to do.

But, I will take care of those things with great speed.

Thanks again and review for me.


End file.
